


An Enduring Flame

by Actanonverba



Category: Firefighting - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actanonverba/pseuds/Actanonverba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New recruit, Alexandria Green, has just joined the department, and she is the first female, can Captain Michael Hart Keep his feelings in check? Can Alexandria escape her dark past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Crisp, fall October day. Leaves were falling and Alexandria Green had settled into her routine morning run. She loved this time of day. Just her, her music and her feet hitting the pavement. Everyday she ran by the small town of Little Creek’s fire station. About once a week she would ask if they were hiring firefighters. They would either say no, or just laugh at her, but it never stopped her.   
> Every shift that Michael Hart worked he saw her run and stop by at the station. He thought she was so beautiful but was too afraid to approach her when she walked in the bay. He would think to himself… Michael, you go into burning buildings, but you can’t approach her? Get a grip and talk to her. But as soon as he finally got the nerve to talk to her she would be jogging away. On this particular morning both of their routines would change for the better.

“Oh great here she comes again” Said Robert Daniels a Firefighter with Little Creek Fire Department as he was smoking a cigarette. 

“Think she will ask again?” asked Jack Spaulding, another firefighter that was going off duty.

“God I hope not that’s the last thing we need, you think she could take a hint” stated Robert throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with his boot. “Women are not meant to be firefighters. She is nice to look at though. Especially when she leaves.”

“Know exactly what you mean.” Jack snickered “Well try to have a good shift with them.” Jack said rolling his eyes and gesturing towards the bay.

“I’ll try. Can’t wait till i'm back with you guys.”

When she got to the edge of the station parking lot she saw a silver car at a high rate of speed jump the curb and come towards her. 

“SHIT!”

She jumped to the side to get out of the way, landed on some gravel lost her footing and did a faceplant on the pavement.  The driver just kept driving as if nothing happened Michael and his crew were in the bay having their morning meeting when he saw the car and her do the face plant.

“Davis come help me.” Michael said trying to set his coffee mug on the front bumper of the truck, but missed and it fell to the ground shattering. They got over to her as she rolls over.  “Hey are you okay?” asked Michael kneeling down next to her, and she pulled her earbuds out.

“Yea I think so.” she answered looking up at him. Her face covered in blood.  Their eyes met and he suddenly realized who she was.  

“Hey, you’re that lady that runs by here every day.”

“Yup that’s me.” She replied “Hate to sound ungrateful but are you going to open up that bandage so I can get my nose to stop bleeding?”

“Oh Sorry” He said opening up the gauze and placing it on her nose.

“Ouch!” She exclaimed when he pinched her nose.  “I think my nose is broken.”

“Sorry, Let me take a look” said Michael taking off the gauze “yeah it is definitely broken, I can set that if you want?”

“Sure”

“Okay let’s set you up first” he said helping her set up “this may hurt a little” said Michael placing his hands on her nose. She just nodded. “Okay on three, one…two” There was a loud crack “…three.”

“AAHH!!” she said when the crack of her nose going back into place happened “Thought you said ‘on three’.”

“You’re welcome” he said sounding frustrated and placing a new piece of gauze on her nose.

“Thanks” she replied quietly

“Ma’am is anything else bothering you?” Asked Eric opening the EMT bag.  “Do you want us to call an ambulance?”

“No, no ambulance, and nothing else, too bad anyway.” She replied rubbing the side of her nose

“Well you scuffed up your knees and hands pretty bad do you want me to clean them up and bandage them?”

“Yes, thank you .” 

“I’m Michael by the way” He said smiling and carefully removing the gauze again to see if her nose had stopped bleeding.

“Alexandria, but everybody calls me Alex.”  _ Wow, he has a wonderful smile. _

“Well Alex, your nose has stopped bleeding, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“All finished Hart.” Davis said as he affixed the last piece of tape to her hand.

“Good, can you stand Alex?” Asked Michael

“Yeah, I think so.” She replied standing up, with Michael’s help.

“Come on into the station so you can get cleaned up.”

“Thank you” she took a deep breath “well I guess this time is a good as any.  Are you all hiring any firefighters?  I have experience in firefighting and I am also an EMT and I would love to be on the department. I'm a hard worker and I would be a great asset to your department.”  Alex asked speaking quickly while walking with Michael to the station. “Sorry, that came out like word vomit.” 

“Well sorry, but no.” He chuckled. Her heart sank. “But we always need volunteers since we are a combination department.”

“Awesome, wait I didn’t know you all were a combination department.”

“Sorry no one told you.” he said sounding frustrated looking at Robert.

“It’s okay. So, what do I need to do?”

“Well when we get in the station and you’re cleaning up I’ll print you off an application.”

“Thanks I appreciate it.” She smiled.

“Dude, glad you’re okay.  That was a gnarly tumble you took.” Said Duke Howard, another firefighter.

“Thanks” 

“Guys this is Alex…um…” Said Michael not knowing her last name.

“Green” Said Alex

“She wants to join our volunteer department.  You’ve met Eric Davis, he’s our paramedic” said Michael pointing to him at the supply locker as he restocked the supplies he used “this is Duke Howard, and Robert Daniels.” Said Michael introducing the guys.

“Follow me Alex, I’ll show you where you can get cleaned up.” Said Michael opening up the door for her.

“Thank you.” She replied walking in and he followed placing his hand on the small of her back, but quickly removed it when he felt her muscles tense.

“Great a fucking weak ass woman, this is going to suck.” Said Daniels once Michael and Alex were out of the bay.

“I don’t know she seems pretty tough after that fall.” Replied Davis starting to pick up the pieces of Michael’s coffee cup. “Hart set her nose and she barely flinched, Daniels you cried when you stubbed your toe the other morning”

“Guess we’ll just have to see.” Said Howard.

“You two, along with Miller, always go with whatever Hart does.  You all follow him like lost puppies. I hate working with you all.  I didn’t want to work this shift but Chief made me since Miller needed off. And I wasn’t crying I had something in my eye asshole. ” Said Davis grudgingly then walked towards the bunk room.

“We love working with you too Daniels!” Yelled Eric mockingly and Robert flipped him off over his shoulder.

Inside Michael’s office….

“Here you go Alex, here’s a washcloth, and you can use my bathroom.” Said Michael opening his bathroom door and turning on the light.

“Thanks again.” She said walking over to the sink turning on the water.  She looked at her bandaged hands.  _ Shit  _  “Um…Michael I hate to ask.” She said holding up her hands and smiling.

“Sure, I didn’t think about your hands being bandaged.” He said hitting print and getting up from his chair and walking over to her. “So, gotta ask the cliché question what made you want to be a firefighter?” He asked wetting the washcloth and starting to wipe her face off. He was gentle even with his rough hands.

“Well I was in college and couldn’t decide what I wanted to do.  And one day I was on my way to lunch, I saw a fire truck responding to a call go by and figured since the school offered the degree I would try the classes out.  So I did, and everything just seemed to come naturally and I was hooked.  I knew finally what I was supposed to do with my life.” 

“That’s a new one.  People usually say ‘I’ve always wanted to be a firefighter’ or ‘it’s a family tradition.” Said Michael turning off the water and throwing away the washcloth. “There all done.”

“Thanks.  So how long after I turn in my application will I know if I get on?”

“Usually about two weeks.  Here you go.” He said handing her the application.  “I would recommend you hand it into me tomorrow morning, since I am working a double, that way I can make sure it gets to chief and it doesn’t get thrown away.” “Okay thanks.” Said Alex starting to walk out of his office.

“Wait.” He said quickly. She stopped and faced him again “You need a ride home?”

“No, I think I can manage, but thank you.”

“Are you sure?  It won’t be any trouble.”  _ Please say yes _

Alex thought to herself   _ He seems pretty nice, not a psycho plus I am starting to really hurt now.  _ Then to Michael “Okay sure, I don’t wanna sweat through this tape running back.”

“Just head on out to the bay, and I’ll tell the guys where I am going and I’ll be right there.”

“Alright” She said as she headed towards the bay and Michael headed towards the day room.

“Guys I’m going to run Alex home, if we get a run I’ll just meet you there.”

“‘Kay, Hart take the bitch home.” Said Daniels walking in from the bunk room. “Oh and when you get her home why don’t you fuck her too…you need a lay.  What has it been?  One, two years?  She seems like a whore and can take care of that for ya. Hell just tell her if she lets you fuck her you’ll get her on the department you can even get it for free!” 

“Daniels, you may not like her but if she gets on the department you will treat her with respect, got it!?” said Michael getting in his face. 

“Ooo….Hart whatcha gonna do?” smirked Daniels firing right back, taunting him.

“Hart calm down” Said Davis pulling him and Daniels apart.

Michael turned and walked to the bay.

“Daniels that was uncalled for” Said Eric

“Fuck you.” He said breaking Eric’s grip on his arm  “You know what maybe it would be a good idea to get her on the department, that way we all can get some ass while on shift!” Laughed Robert while setting down in a recliner and turning on the TV then lighting a cigarette.

“This shift cannot be over soon enough.” said Eric walking outside to join Duke  who was cleaning the grill on the back patio. “Why did Adam take off again?”

“I think his Mom had a doctor's appointment” said Duke scrubbing the grill

“Okay, he gets out of me kicking his ass for having to work with Daniels. We doing hamburgers tonight?”

“Figured we would try. What do you think of that Alex chick”

“Hard to tell right now, but she seems tough. I'm willing to give her a chance to prove herself.”

Once Michael got back out to the bay he tossed his gear in the bed of the truck, in case of a run, and unlocked the doors.  She could tell he was pissed

“You alright?” She asked getting in the truck

“Yea, just whatever you do don’t listen to Daniels he is a jerk, and on his way out the door because of his attitude.” He replied as he started the truck “So where do you live?”

“Oh, um Westgate Apartments.” she replied buckling her seatbelt.

“That’s six miles up the road how far do you run?”

“Twelve miles every day.” She replied as they pulled out of the bay.

_ She must be in really good shape. _ He hated the silence but didn’t know what to say to her luckily, she broke it for him.

“So how long have you been doing this?”

_ Shew,  _ “Oh, let’s see.  I started when I was eighteen and I’m thirty now so, twelve years.” He replied stopping at a stoplight. “So how old are you?”  _ Michael you did not just ask that,  _ he cringed.

“Twenty-five” She smiled. She could tell that he was embarrassed that he had asked that question. “And in the fire service four.”

As they pulled into the complex, “So…um…” he cleared his throat “what building do you live in?”

“M”

“The one in the back that is that weird pink color?”

“Yeah, it looks like Barbie drank a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and threw up on it?”

“Good one, well here we are” Michael laughed.

“Thank’s again.” Alex replied unbuckling her seat belt.

Then he looked into her green eyes and said “Not a problem. So see you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Gotta hand in that application.” She smiled then got out of the truck and headed up the stairs out of site. Her scent lingered, and he liked it. 

_ Well back to the station for a cold shower.  _ He thought to himself driving away.  _ This is going to be difficult.  _

*    *    *

The Next Morning…

             It was 6am and Michael’s alarm sounded.  He rolled over and shut it off.   _ Alex should be coming by today. _  He got out of bed and started to get ready for the day.  There was a knock at his door he went over to it hoping it was her.  He quickly opened the door and saw Andy Samson, the Chief standing there instead.

         “Oh” He said sounding disappointed.  “It’s you Chief.” 

        “Sorry to disappoint you, were you expecting someone else Hart?” Asked Chief taking a drink of his coffee

       “Well yes.  A possible new recruit.  She is supposed to be bringing her application in this morning.” He replied sitting down on the edge of his bed and putting his boots on.

       “She?”

       “Yes sir.”

      “Well I hope she knows she’s in for a difficult road ahead of her. No female has ever been on this department paid or volunteer.”

      “Yes sir, I am prepared for that.” Said Alex walking up to Michael’s office.

      “Chief, this is Alex Green, Alex this is Chief Andy Samson.” Said Michael introducing them.

     “Hart says you want to join our department.” he offered her his hand, which she shook.

     “Yes sir.” She replied handing him her application.

     “Well be prepared for resistance, Hart give her a tour of the station while I look over her application.”

     “Yes sir.”

     Chief went to his office and shut the door.

     “Well you know my office” Michael said smiling. “You drink coffee?”

     “Does a fat kid like cake?” She replied.

     He chuckled “Well I guess we’ll start out tour in the kitchen.” As they made their way down the hall “Oh how are you feeling today?”

     “A little sore but I was able to take the bandages off this morning.” She replied showing him her scraped and bruised hands.

     “Well that’s  good. There will be a different group of guys here today since it is a different shift.”

     “Okay sir.”

     “You don’t have to call me ‘Sir’, Alex.”

     “Well you’re a senior officer and everybody else calls you Sir, right?”

     “Naw, we’re pretty laid back here.  The only one to get called Sir is chief.  Just stick to last names.”

     “Gotcha.” She smiled

     “Everybody decent?  Female entering.” Yelled Michael sticking his head in the door to the kitchen/day room.

     “Yeah Hart.” Said Billy sitting at the table reading the paper and eating an apple.

     “Female?  You finally get a girlfriend Heart?” Joked Adam at the sink washing dishes.

     “No Adam, This is Alex Green; she just put in her application to Chief.”  Said Michael Walking in followed by Alex.  “This is Adam Miller, Billy Smith and Dan Rice.”

     “Hi guys.” She waved and they just stared at her and gave a half-hearted “Hi”.

     “How about that coffee Alex?”

     “Sure.”

     They fixed their cups, and Michael continued the tour.

      “Well this is the kitchen and dayroom obviously. Out there is a covered deck with a grill. The deck gets used a lot, the grill, not so much this year. We have been pretty busy. Now if you follow me I’ll so you the rest of the station.” Michael led the way back out the door towards the bay and Alex followed.

     “This should be interesting” Said Billy turning the page of is paper

      “I heard Hart and Daniels almost got into yesterday” stated Dan sitting down at the table. 

“What happened?” asked Billy putting down his paper

“Apparently Daniels was being his normal vulgar self towards that Alex chick and Hart stood up for her”  Adam just kept quiet as he had already heard what happened.

Michael was continuing to show Alex arround when a voice came over the intercom. “Hart, Green to my office.” It was Chief.

     “That was quick. we didn’t even get to finish out tour.” Said Michael

     “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

     “I honestly don’t know.”

     They made their way back to Chief’s office.

    “Have a seat, the both of you.” Said Chief “And shut the door Hart.”

_ Oh shit this is not going to be good,  _ thought Michael.

     “Well Ms. Green upon reviewing your application I have decided to let you on the department, volunteer side.  Hart you will be her training officer.”

     “Thank you so much Sir.” Said Alex standing up to shake his hand.

     “You and Hart will need to sit down and work out a training schedule and you’ll need to come to department meetings and trainings which are Monday nights.” Chief said handing her a schedule. “And you’ll need to do a Physical fitness test one week from today.”

     “That won’t be a problem” Replied Alex

     “All right, then welcome to your probationary period at Little Creek Fire Department.” Replied Andy.

     “Thank you again sir.”

     “That will be all, Hart make a training schedule out with her immediately and get me a copy as soon as possible.”

     “Yes Sir, Green, Follow me and we’ll get started.” Said Michael standing up and walking out the door.  Alex followed him to his office “Have a seat Alex” He said sitting down at his desk “so what days and times are good for you?”

     “Well pretty much anytime and any day since I am unemployed right now.”

     “Oh, how about every morning at six here at the station since we have a gym here.  Since you have your degree we won’t have to do the class room stuff, but we will have to do some outside drills though.”

     “Not a problem I love drills”

    “Well you ready to get started?”

    “Sure”

     “Head on out to the bay.  We’ll start off with a run.”

     “Sure thing.”

     “I’ll be right out there, just need to change first.”

     She left his office and headed out to the bay and he started to get changed when there was a knock at his door.

     “Just a minute.” He said pulling on a pair of sweatpants and walking to his door and opening it.  It was Miller; he walked into Michael’s room and shut the door. 

     “Hart she’s perfect for you.”

     “You’re funny” Michael replied walking over to his locker and grabbing a t-shirt and putting it on.                                         

     “Duke and Eric told me what happened yesterday and I am surprised you didn’t kick Daniels’ ass.”

     “I was tempted but I just called Chief after I got back to the station yesterday, I’m glad he let her on.”

     “Well if you want me and the guys can run her off.”

     “No, don’t. Give her a chance.”  He said tying his shoes 

“Is this because you like her?”

     “ No, we are going for a run you guys going to come with us or work out later tonight?”

     “Tonight, Hart don’t do anything stupid, we can’t afford to lose you.” Adam said opening the door.

     “I won’t”

     “Good” Adam walked out of Michael’s room and down the hall to the day room.  

     Michael walked to the bay “You ready to go?” He saw her stretching and couldn’t help but notice how flexible she was. His mind started to wander off and think of how he could put that flexibility to use.

     “Yup sure are.” She replied finishing stretching and snapping him back to reality.  

     “Just so you know these first three weeks are going to be hell.”

      “Bring it.” She said smiling at him and starting to run and he followed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later and Michael had found out that she was in better shape than him.  It was the day of the physical fitness test and Alex was nervous but she didn’t dare show it.  She had learned that no matter what she could not show any pain or nervousness around the guys.  Everyone on the department both on and off duty had shown up to see, what they thought was, her fail.  Alex, Michael, and Chief walked out of the bay. Michael stopped and gently took ahold of her arm.  She stopped and turned to face her as he let go of her arm.

“Alex don’t be nervous you can do this just remember with that dummy drag don’t stop till you’re done.”

Smiling “Thanks Hart”

“Green are you ready?” Asked Chief as Michael placed the weight vest on her.

“Yes sir.” She replied putting her helmet and gloves on

“Do you understand the tasks you have to perform?

“Yes sir.”

      “Alright. When I say go you will have ten minutes and twenty seconds complete all eight stations.” Chief said. She took a deep breath “Three…two...one…GO!”

Everyone, except Michael’s crew, not seeing her train, was expecting her to fail. She breezed through the course, with the exception of having a little trouble with the dummy drag, like it was nothing.  When she crossed the finish line the chief stopped the timer and said “Well guys we have a new department record, seven minutes thirty seconds.”

Michael, Davis, Howard, and Miller all came up to her to shake her hand.

“Wow that was amazing.” Said Howard handing her a bottle of water “I don’t feel bad you were the one to beat my record of eight minutes.”

“Thanks” She replied taking a drink, and catching her breath.

“Green follow me and we will get you some gear, and a radio and a unit number assigned to you.” Said Duke

Alex followed him back in the station.  Once out of Michael’s ear shot Howard asked “So what do you think of Heart?” trying to prod her for information to see if she likes him.

“He seems nice” She replied, then to herself,  _ who is drop dead handsome and I’m in love with. _

“Yeah he is a pretty good guy.  I have known him since i can remember. Him and my brother were best friends growing up. He’s single you know.” 

“That’s neat” she replied  _ did I really just say ‘that’s neat’?  Alex you are such a dork. _

“Now let’s get you some equipment.”

Back outside…

“Chief, you got a minute?”

“Sure Hart, what do you need?”

“I was just wondering when the weather starts to get bad this winter can she stay at the station like the other guys.”

“I don’t have a problem with it Hart.  She’ll eventually be on the paid side and until the renovations are done, since we’ll be adding another private bed/bathroom for females per the new regulations, you’ll have to give up your room.”

“Oh I don’t mind Chief, whoa wait paid?”

“Yeah I did some checking of all her reference and I was told I was crazy if I didn’t hire her.  Hart you like her don’t you?”

“Well….”

“Is it going to be a problem having her here?” 

“No sir it won’t”

“Good, because I want her on your crew”

_ Shit...that may be a problem. _

Back inside….

“Here is a couple of  t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, sweatshirts, sweatpants, and shorts.” Said Howard handing her the clothes.

“Thanks”

“Wait there’s more.”

“Um...okay.”

“Here is your department badge, and collar insignias and your name plate.”

“Howard, I’m not complaining but, are you sure you are supposed to issue me all this stuff yet?”

“Sure are Alex. Chief told me to order it the day you got on. Since you had to write all your sizes down on your application here are your class A and station uniforms.Oh and Shift bag” he tossed her the bag and it landed on her head.

“Damn”

‘’I know and we still need to get your turnout gear and get you fit tested for your SCBA mask.”

“Well let me take all this stuff to the car first.”

“Alright,  but first here is your radio and charger and your unit number is…..” said Howard looking at the clipboard “Well that’s weird”

“What?”

“Well the only number left is 1609.”

“Why is that weird?”

“Cause Hart’s is 1608.” Replied Howard smiling. It wasn't the truth. there were plenty of other numbers he just wanted to give her a number close to Hart’s.  “Okay, go ahead and take all of that stuff to your car, come back and I’ll get your turnout gear.”

“Thanks I’ll be right back.” She said walking out of the store room.  As soon as she was outside Michael walked in to talk to Duke.

“Howard”

Yeah Hart?”

“You fit test for her SCBA mask yet?”

“No we still need to do that and get her turnout gear.”

“Let me fit test her.”

“Sure, you’re better at it than I am.”

“Hey guys why don’t we all go out tonight, Alex too.” Said Adam as him and Eric walked in.

“Probie pays right?” Replied Alex walking back in smiling.

“Nope, Howard.” Said Michael, he knew since she was unemployed and thought it would be hard for her to pay and didn’t want to embarrass her.

“Hey not fair Hart.” Replied Howard.

“Well the way I see it, she beat your time Duke, you pay.” Said Michael walking towards Alex. “Plus it’s kinda a welcome aboard party as well.” He said looking into her green eyes and smiling and thinking  _ she is so beautiful. _

“Sounds fair, I’ll pay.” he shrugged

Alex’s phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. “Sorry I gotta take this” She said walking out into the hallway, they guys listened in. “Hey Helen what’s up?......What?! What the hell do you mean you're kicking me out Helen?  After all the times I was there for you, and helped you with no matter the time of day or night…So you're kicking me out, your best friend since preschool, all because your new boyfriend doesn’t like me because I do a man’s work?!  You know that is not a good sign…Fine I’ll be there in thirty minutes to get my shit out of the apartment then you lose my number!” she yelled hanging up the phone and walking back into the room, the guys tried to look busy. “It’s alright guys I know you heard.”

“You gotta a place to stay Alex?” Asked Michael

“I’ll figure out something out…” she sighed 

“Does this mean no going out tonight?” Asked Duke

“Hell no, after that news I need a drink!” Replied Alex 

“Sweet” Said Duke handing Michael the clipboard.

“Alright Alex follow me and we’ll get you fit tested and get you some turnout gear.” Said Michael looking at the clipboard and walking down the hallway, Alex followed.

“So what bar?” Asked Michael

“How about McHenry's on third?” Replied Alex

“Sound’s good.  After we get you gear I’ll let the guys know.”

“We just meeting there?”

“Yeah since you have to…um…”

“Get my shit out.”

“Yeah you need any help with that?”

“Thanks but no, I just have a few suitcases they will fit on my bike.”

“Like, bycicle?”

     “No, motorcycle.”

    “Oh,” he replied sounding surprised “you sure you got a place to go, cause if not I have a spare bedroom.”

“Naw I’ll be fine, but I appreciate it.”

“Let’s get you the rest of your gear.” He replied trying not to sound disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was eight and all the guys were at the bar waiting on Alex.  

“So Michael you did tell her where and when right?” asked Miller

“Yes Adam, she picked the place and she said she might be a little late since she got kicked out.”

“I can’t believe her friend would do that to her.” Said Duke taking a drink of his beer.

“I hope she has a place to stay.” Said Michael

“You would kill for her to stay at your place wouldn’t you Michael?” said Adam

“No” Replied Michael looking down in his beer.  They all saw his face turning red.

“Yes” Adam, Duke, and Eric said in unison laughing at him. 

“So you do like her. I knew it!” said Adam playfully punching Michael in the arm

  He chuckled taking a drink of his beer. “I don’t think she likes me though, I offered her a room and she turned it down.”

Just then they heard the door open, they turned to look to see who it was. They saw a woman they didn’t recognize so they all turned back around.

“So you guys are going to act like you don’t know me?” Joked Alex walking up to them.  She was wearing jeans; a black button up shirt with black heels with her hair and makeup done.

“Alex?” Said Adam turning around to face her.

“Holy shit, you look like a girl!” Exclaimed Duke

“Wow” said Eric

“Well Duke in case you haven’t noticed I am a girl.” 

She motioned for the bartender “Yea I’ll have a beer and a round of whiskey for the five of us.”

“Oh shit, well this should be interesting” said Adam looking at a nervous Michael

“To, Alex,  our newest Firefighter” Said Michael. Then they all  took their shots.

“So did you find a place to stay?” asked Michael

“Yeah the motel across the street from the station.”

“That place is a dump…not to mention the biggest fire trap in town.” Said Eric.

“I know but until I get a job or on the paid side, it’s all I can afford.”

“You know Michael has a spare ro…’’Adam tried to say but Michael jabbed him in the side to get him to shut up. “Ouch Hart what the…” Michael gave him the ‘shut the hell up’ look.

“Thanks, but I don’t think it would be very appropriate.”  Said Alex taking another drink of her beer. 

“Well I need to pop the cork.” Said Eric.

“Me too” said Adam nudging Duke

“Eh…me too.”

“Geeze I thought just us girls went to the bathroom in packs” Said Alex smiling.

Michael about choked on his beer when he started to laugh.  They all three got up and left her and Michael at the bar.

“I wish you didn’t have to stay in that dump Alex”

“I’ve lived in worse” She motioned for the bartender again. “Another shot for me and him.”

“Oh, no I’m good.”

“What Hart, you a sissy?”

He smiled at her and they took their shoots together. Just then her ex, who had been setting in the shadows walked up behind her.

“Hello Alexandrina.”

“Nick.” she gasped, dropping her shot glass. 

  “Yup in the flesh, miss me?” he whispered in her ear

 “No, you need to leave.” she turned around standing closer to Michael.

“I don’t think so. I’m staying and you are taking me back. I have spent too much time trying to find you.” He said grabbing her arm.

“Um…no I’m not” She said trying to breaking his grip on her.

“You are going to take me back.”

“Look I don’t know who you are but she asked you to leave. I think it’s time for you to go.” said Michael standing up and pulling Nick’s hand off Alex’s arm.

“What, you fucking him now?”

“No, she’s not. You need to leave now…..final warning.” said Michael.

“Nick, just leave.”

“No whore tells me what to do” Nick said then he spat on her.  Without hesitation she punched him in the jaw sending him to the floor just as Eric, Duke, and Adam walked out of the bathroom seeing what happened, then ran over to them.

“You do not spit on her you got it?!  You will leave now!” yelled Michael grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Michael and the rest of the guys picked up Nick and threw him outside. Then Michael got in his face again “You go near her or call her or have ANY form of contact with her and you’ll have me and the rest of the department after you.  She’s one of us, our sister. You mess with her and you mess with the rest of us.” He turned around and walked back inside the bar and the guys followed. 

Nick stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. “I’ll get you, bitch.” He said walking away.

“You okay?” Asked Michael

“Yeah I’m fine” she replied wiping the rest of the spit off of her trying to hide that she was shaken.

“You won’t have to worry about him anymore.” Said Duke as he and the rest of the guys sat back down.

“Let me see your hand Alex.” Said Michael taking her hand and grabbing an ice cube out of Adam’s drink and placing it on her red knuckles, noticing her hand slightly shaking.

“I’m okay Mike.” She replied sounding annoyed. He felt his heart skip a beat.  The last person to call him that was Melissa. “It’s not the first punch I’ve thrown”

“Guys you know the rule you fight you go home for the night.” said the bartender.

“Alright Becky we’ll catch you later.” Said Duke paying the tab.

“Well the night is still young and we’re all off tomorrow, what to do?” asked Adam as they walked out.

“Hey how about we go to Michael’s house, watch a movie, drink, maybe play some pool.” Said Eric

“Sounds good to me, just can someone give me a lift there?  All I have now is my bike and it's too cold now to be riding it.” Said Alex

“Sure Alex I’ll give you a ride.  Meet you guys there?” Said Michael “Oh you guys want to order pizza?” he asked pulling out a gray beanie out of the pocket of the coat he had on and put it on his head.  

“Sure” everyone chimed in. Duke was trying not to crack up from the ‘I’ll give you a ride’ comment Michael gave to Alex. Adam slapped him upside the back of the head to get him to stop.

“Alright I’ll call it in on the way home.”

“See you in a few Hart” Said Adam Smiling at him.

Everyone made their way to their vehicles and Alex walked with Michael

“So what was the deal with that Nick guy?” Asked Michael

“Oh I use to date him. And…” There was silence.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

She took a deep breath “He’s a really bad guy.  He was very abusive. I had to get away from him and so I moved here.  I don’t know how he found me” She said rubbing her arms since it was cold.  He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Smiling she said “Thanks”

“Well I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him anymore, after that wicked right hook you threw and me and the guys had a few words with him.”

“I hope so.  I don’t what to have to move…again.” 

“Alex I really don’t think you’ll have to move.” He said the truck door for her.  _ And you won’t if I have anything to do with it. _

“Thanks” she smiled weakly.

She got in and he shut the door.  She reached across and unlocked his door, for him.

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome”

He started his truck as she buckled her seat belt.

“Well I guess I’ll call in these pizzas.” He said pulling out his cell.  While he ordered the pizzas she looked out the window and thought to herself, 

_ Now that I have hit Nick he won’t stop.  I thought kicking his ass would make me feel better for all the times he kicked the shit out of me, but it hasn’t, it’s worse. Why did I hit him? _

Well that’s done and here we are.” Said Michael pulling in the driveway.

“Wow” She said getting out of the truck “nice house”.  From the outside it was a two story log cabin with a wrap-around porch on both levels.

“Thanks” They walked up the walkway to his front door.  He unlocked it and let her in first. “Just make yourself at home the guys should be here soon.”  He said taking the beanie off tossing it and his keys on the table by the door and turning on the light.  As she took off his coat and hung it up on a hook next to the door he made his way to the kitchen.  “So Alex you ready for another beer?”

“Sure.” She replied slipping off her heels.  _ Thank goodness for that pedicure  _ She said walking into the kitchen.  It was all open on the inside, with a stone fireplace in the living room.  All the upstairs bedrooms opened up on the walkway that overlooked the living room, kitchen, and dining room. 

He smiled while opening up a couple of beers. “I wouldn’t have figured you a hot pink girl” motioning to her feet.

“Oh I’m just full of surprises” she smiled and he swallowed hard and  handed her one and said “Follow me” He walked back into the living room area “Pick out a movie for us to watch” just then his front door opened and the guys walked in.

“Sorry it took us a bit. We stopped by the liquor store, Duke wanted some vodka.” Said Adam

“Okay hide his keys now.” Said Michael

“Oh he rode with me” Eric replied “We don’t want a repeat of New Year’s”

“Yeah Chief said one more DUI and he’s off the department” Said Michael “You pick out a movie yet Alex?”

“Oh, um…yeah, how about ‘ _ Tombstone’ _ ?”

“Oh…My…God…perfect women!” said Duke plopping down on the oversized leather couch. “Michael if you don’t ask her out I will”

She smiled and handed Michael the movie when the doorbell rang.

“That was quick” said Michael walking over to the door.  The rest of the guys took a seat in the recliners and Alex sat down in the middle of the couch to leave room for Michael.  Duke pulled out a rather large bottle of Vodka and proceeded to chug it.

“Easy killer.” Said Alex taking a drink of her beer.

When about half was gone he stopped and placed it on the coffee table. “Sorry it’s just I miss Amy” Duke said looking at Alex tearing up “You see Alex, Amy was going to be my wife.” He said pulling out a picture of her from his wallet and showing her “One day I came home after my shift and she was gone, all of her stuff was gone and a note on the kitchen table that said ‘Good bye Duke, I can’t be a Fireman’s wife’ and you know what Alex?”

“What Duke?”

“She had been cheating on me with a fucking cop for a month before that and she’s living with him now!”

“Sorry man that does suck” She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Pizza” said Michael placing the boxes on the coffee table.

“Thanks I’m starving” said Alex grabbing a slice.

After everyone had gotten their food, and Michael sat down next to Alex.

“So Alex, you liking the department?” Asked Adam taking a bite of his pizza

“Yes and you guys make it so much better.  I was expecting all of you guys to be ass holes.”

“Naw the four of us are pretty laid back” said Eric

All of a sudden Duke picked up the bottle of Vodka and downed it.

“Shit Duke you know what happens to you when you drink like that.” Said Michael

“No, what?” He asked with a glazed look on his face. Then without warning he turned to Alex and vomited on her, then passed out.

“Damnit Duke” Michael, Adam, and Eric all said at once.

“I am so sorry Alex” Said Michael standing up 

“It’s alright” she said setting her beer on the coffee table.

“You want a shower? I’ll let you borrow some sweats till your clothes are clean?” Said Michael

“That would be wonderful.” She said standing up.

“Adam, Eric can you two get Duke cleaned up and get him into one of the guest rooms.”

“Sure” Said Eric as him and Adam stood up and walked over to Duke.

“Come on Alex I’ll get you a towel” Said Michael walking up stairs towards his bedroom and Alex followed. “My clothes might be a little big on you.”

“It’s okay, it’s better than vomit covered clothes.” She smiled

“Here’s a towel and some clothes” He said handing them to her.

“Thanks I’ll be out in a few” She said shutting the bathroom door. His bathroom was huge it had a large shower as well as a large tub. “Wow…Nice” she said quietly.

Michael made his way back downstairs to the living room.

“Well we got Duke cleaned up and in bed like a little kid.” Said Adam

“Thanks guys” said Michael sitting back down on the couch

“We waiting for Alex to start the movie?” asked Eric leaning back in the recliner.

“Yeah….I feel bad for her” Said Michael

“Yup getting puked on does suck” Said Eric “Has happened to me more times than I like to admit.” said Eric

    “You asked her out yet?” asked Adam

“No”

“You want me to ask her out for you?” teased Adam.

“No, guys just drop it.  I don’t want to chance it ask her cause I don’t want to get shot down.”

“Michael, Melissa left two years ago.  It’s time to get out there.  At least get laid man two years is a long time.”

“Eric, I know Melissa left two years ago, a very long two years.  But come on you guys know I’m not a man whore.  Yes, I like Alex okay, but since she is on the department I just don’t want things to get awkward.”

“Alright Michael I see what you’re saying I’ll drop it” Said Eric

“You too Adam?” 

“Yeah me too Hart.”

“Thanks guys.”

Alex walked down the stairs. “Hey Michael where’s your washer?”  Even in his oversized clothes she still looked sexy to him. He noticed she had a bruised nose and black eyes. They were healing but still visible. 

     “Alex what happened to your face?” asked Michael concerned.

“Oh from my fall the other day, I washed the makeup off. Washer?”

    “Sorry, it’s in the basement, I can take care of it for you if you want.”

“No I got it, thanks though” She said starting to walk towards the kitchen. She didn’t feel comfortable with him seeing her underwear that had to be washed as well. “Oh um where is your basement?” she said smiling

“I’ll show you” Michael said standing up and walking towards the kitchen and she followed.

Eric and Adam waited till they heard the door to the basement shut.

“Eric we have to get them together.”

“Adam, Michael told us to drop it.”

“Oh come on they are perfect for each other.” 

“Yes I agree, but he said no.”

“But…” Adam stopped abruptly when he heard the basement door open.

“So you guys ready to watch a movie?” asked Alex sitting down on the couch and grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Sounds good” Replied Michael walking over to the T.V.

Adam and Eric both leaned back in their recliners and covered up with a blanket that Michael kept on the back of the chairs.  Michael got the movie started; he turned out the light and sat down on the couch.  Just about that time both he and Alex heard snoring.

“They are both asleep” he laughed

 “Hey look outside it’s snowing” she replied pulling her feet up on the couch and Michael took off his boots and put his up on the coffee table. They started to watch the movie.  It wasn’t ten minutes in when Michael felt her head on his shoulder.  He smiled,  _ Awesome,  _ and looked down at her, she was out cold, asleep.

_ Great,  _ He thought,  _ oh well, I’m pretty tired too. _ So he turned off the T.V. and carefully laid down with her facing him ,covered the two of them up with a blanket, softly kissed the top of her head and placed his arm around her.  He thought to himself closing his eyes,  _ I will never get to hold her like this again, oh well, _ and he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“So Hart how did things go between you and Alex after we left the yesterday?” teased Duke setting up his gear by the truck.

“I blew it Howard, so like I said before drop it.” Said Michael dropping his boots and bunker pants beside the truck

“What happened?” asked Eric.

As he hung up his coat on the handrail “I tried to kiss her and she shot me down, so again DROP.  IT. !” he yelled and placed his helmet on top of his seat and walked back to his office and his door slammed shut.

“Geeze” said Eric

“I told you not to ask him” said Duke

“You asked him first” Replied Eric 

“I didn’t think he would blow up like that though” Said Duke

“Well think about it when Melissa left it devastated him.  She left at such a shitty time for a really shitty reason, and for the first time in two years he’s finally acting on how he feels towards a woman and she shuts him down, I’d be pretty hurt too.” Said Adam

“Yeah and now it will be another two years before he tries again.” Said Eric

“Duke here’s your chance to apologize to Alex.” Said Eric pointing out the bay door.  She was carefully making her way across the snow covered parking lot.

“Hey guys” said Alex opening the door and taking off her hat.

“Hey Alex, um…I just wanted to apologize for throwing up on you the other night”

“It’s okay Duke, just don’t do it again or I’m going to kick your ass.” She smiled and sitting her gear, and shift bags on the floor.

“Fair enough” he shrugged

“Alex you with us today?” Asked Adam

“Yeah Chief called me last night to see if I could stay on shift to see if we all got along”

“Well we already know the answer to that” smiled Eric

“Green!” yelled Michael walking back into the bay “You’re late”

“Sorry. Alarm didn’t go off”

     “That’s not an excuse. You bring all your gear and stuff?”

“Yeah, I was about to sta….”

“Good you’re in the middle back” he said interrupting her.

“O…Kay” she said somewhat stunned

“You’ll get my room for the night.  After the first of the year the station renovations will be done and you’ll have your own room and bathroom.”

“Michael, you don’t have to give up your room, I can bunk with the guys.”

“Yeah Hart we don’t care” said Eric.

“Sorry new departmental policy, and Green, it’s Hart.”

“Sorry, Hart” she replied “It won’t happen again”

Then he walked back to his room and slammed the door, once out of earshot…

“Who pissed in his coffee this morning?” asked Alex starting to stage her gear.

“He’s in a bad mood; it’s going to be a long shift.” Said Duke

“I’ll go talk to him” said Adam making his way out of the bay.

Adam Knocked on the door “Hart, can I talk to you?”

    Michael open the door and made his way back to his desk “What is Miller?” asked Michael sitting down.

“What is wrong with you? You’re acting like a dick” He said shutting the door.

“Look you guys pushed me into making a move and like I knew I would I got shot down”

‘‘Tell me exactly what happened” said Adam sitting down on the edge of his bed

Michael sighed “Okay we were in the kitchen at the sink.  I went in to kiss her, she started to meet me halfway when all of a sudden she took a step back, then she ran down stairs and got changed.”

“Michael, she started to meet you halfway, she does have feelings for you, so quit acting like a dick.”

“But she stopped”

“Look she could have stopped for any number of reasons, one of which could be she knows what the rest of the guys would do if they found out, especially Spaulding, or Daniels. And I’m sure she doesn’t want the reputation of sleeping her way on the department.”

  “Good point”

 “So again will you please quit acting like a dick? Shift just got started.” 

 “Yes” He smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door “Yeah Come in” it was Alex

 “Oh, Sorry I just wanted to put my bag in here.”

 “It’s okay Green; I was just about to move my stuff out.” Said Michael standing up.

 “You sure you don’t mind giving up your room?”

 “Naw, it’s all good and I just wanna say sorry for the way I acted out there.”

  “It’s okay Hart.” She smiled and sat her bag by the bed, then walking towards the kitchen.

 “See Hart, give it some time and try it again. You know we won’t say anything ” Said Adam walking out of the room following at Alex. “Yo, Alex Wait up” 

    Michael picked up his bag and walked into the bunkroom across the hall and as he threw his bag on an empty bed he thought to himself  _ okay I will listen to them one more time and in a few weeks try again _ Then he made his way to the kitchen as well.

“Hey Heart you get that bug out of your ass?” Said Duke tossing him the football they kept in the station.

“Ha ha very funny” he said with sarcasm tossing the ball back to him.

“So…who’s cooking dinner and what are we eating?” asked Duke Tossing the ball to Eric

“Duke, do you ever think about anything other than food?” asked Adam

“Um, yeah there’s sex” Replied Duke “Oh sorry Alex”

“Okay guys seriously  it’s alright. It takes a lot to offend me. I don’t want you to think you have to walk on eggshells around me” said Alex as everyone laughed.

“Alex is probie so I nominate her” Said Eric laughing tossing the ball back to Alex

“What do you guys want?” she asked catching the football

“Oh I don’t know” said Duke

“How about fried chicken” said Michael smiling and tossing the ball to Alex

“Ooo and mashed potatoes with gravy” said Adam

“And greens” said Alex “It’s been awhile but sure not a problem” She smiled.

“Well let’s go to the store and get food” said Michael

Just as they started to make their way to the engine bay the bell rang and dispatch came over the radio.

“Engine 12 respond to 1224 Carter Street for a structure fire” they all ran to the bay.

“Engine 12 to fire dispatch” said Michael as they all geared up and climbed into the truck.

“Go ahead engine 12”

“Engine 12 is responding”

“Engine 12 is responding to 1224 Carter Street for a structure Fire, this was called in by PD stating visible flames coming through the roof, volunteers to be sent with you as well. Time 0745”

“Man Alex first shift and you get to pop your cherry” said Duke getting his pack on.

“That was popped a while ago Duke” she laughed

“Oh God, I didn’t mean it like that..I…”

“It’s okay she laughed I know what you meant.” she laughed

Adam reached behind Alex and slapped Duke upside the head for making the comment.

Once everyone was in the Engine and they started to move Michael double checked with everyone to make sure they knew what their assignments where.

“Davis you’re pumping”

“10-4” said Davis as he continued to drive and sounding the air horn.

“Howard you’re catching the hydrant” Duke nodded tightening the straps on his air pack.

“Miller I want you on forcible entry if no one else shows up Alex will help you then the two of you will be on attack. Alex you comfortable on the nozzle?”

“Both of them gave the thumbs up as they tightened the straps on their masks and checked the seal”

As the truck came to a stop Michael got on the radio “Engine 12 to fire dispatch”

“Go ahead engine 12”

“Engine 12 is on scene we have a one story wood frame structure flames showing through the roof and out the window on the C-D corner this will be Carter street command”

“Engine 12 is on scene Carter Street command at 0800.”

“Truck 16 is on scene” Said Gunn as they arrived on scene. Gunn, Cross, Easter, Rice and Daniels all got out of the truck and made their way over to Michael to get their assignments.

“Spaulding help Miller with entry” Jack nodded and put on his helmet as he made his way to the door where Adam was, “Gunn back up Green on the line”

“Hart, you have got to be kidding me, you want me to back up her?”

“Gunn I gave you an order.”

“Yes Sir.” Gunn said grudgingly

“Cross and Easter I want you to be the backup team.” 

“Rice, Daniels I want you two on ventilation.” Everyone did their orders.

At the front door…As Spaulding and Miller Forced the door open Alex turned around to face Gunn “You ready Gunn?”

“Yeah, let’s go to work.” Replied Gunn as the door swung open and Spaulding and Miller got out of the way. Alex and Tyler crawled into the house dragging the hose, Alex called out every few feet “Fire Department anyone in here?!” She all but dragged Gunn Down the hall, following the wall towards the back bedroom where the fire was.

“Command to interior attack”

“Go ahead command” said Alex

“The owners just pulled up and stated that no one is in the house proceed with you fire attack”

“10-4 Copied no one in the building proceeding with fire attack” replied Alex as they got to the bedroom door and started to flow water.

As she was flowing water to try to extinguish the flames Tyler thought to himself,  _ Bitch this is the end of the road for you. _ He slowly backed his way out of the room and went back down the hall.  He noticed a bookshelf next to the hallway in the living room he knocked it over to block the doorway.  Once that was done he took out his knife  and cut the hose few times and exited the building. 

“Command to 1622”

“Yeah, command”

“Where is 1609?” 

Just then Alex came over the radio “Interior attack to command”

“Go for command.”

“We’ve lost water pressure we are exiting the house now” she said calmly

“10-4 interior I am sending in the backup team with a line now”

“10-4 command” She turned around to signal Gunn to exit and he was not there “Gunn where are you?!” she calmingly called out with no reply.  _ Shit.  _ She kept calling out for Gunn as she crawled down the hall when all of a sudden her head hit something.  She took her hand and felt around; she knew this was where the door was. She reached up and realized that something was blocking the doorway.  She put her back to the bookcase and tried to push it out if the way keeping the hose against her leg so she could follow it out. It wasn’t moving.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit.  _ She kept pushing and pushing and the fire grew closer to her. She could feel the heat from the flames on the bottom of feet through her boots, the flames were at her bunker pants when she finally got the book case to move. Once in the living room she found the holes in the hose spraying water everywhere,  _ What the hell?  _  she thought to herself  “1609 to command”                          

“Go for command”

“I found the problem with the water pressure the hose has busted in several places.”

“10-4 1609, go ahead and exit the building, break, shut down the blue line and back-up team what is taking so long?”

“Backup to command we are entering now”

“10-4 look out for 1609 on your way in make sure she is out of the way before you flow water”

“10-4 command” said Cross.

As soon as Cross and Easter got inside the door Cross saw her. He aimed the nozzle at her and opened it up and the force of the solid stream of water hit her square in the chest and knocked her over.  She laid on her side and just waited for them to pass her.  Once they were down the hall she crawled out of the house and stood up on the porch and saw Gunn sitting on the bumper of the truck pointing and laughing at her.  As she made her way toward Gunn she took off her gloves, helmet, mask and airpack letting each one fall to the ground.

“What the hell Gunn?! You never leave your partner Two in two out.  And I know you tried to blocked the doorway” She said as Michael made his way towards the two of them.

“Alex are you okay?”

“Yeah Heart other than being deserted, having my exit blocked, almost getting burned, then getting hit in the chest with a solid stream of water from a smooth bore, yeah I’m just fucking peachy” She replied. 

“Green watch the attitude” he said facing her then turning towards Gunn “What the Hell Gunn? Not only did you leave a man behind you blocked and exit?”

“Sure did, even cut the hose too. The bitch doesn’t need to be on a fire department, especially this one.  I was just trying to weed her out, besides I didn’t leave a man behind she’s not a man, she’s a whore” Tyler said smiling.

Just then Alex swung a left hook with a follow through with her elbow knocking him out cold. As he hit the ground Michael bear hugged Alex and pulled her off of Gunn. “Dammit Alex I am going to have to write you up for this!”

“I know but it was worth it!” She replied as he sat her back down.

Then Cross and Easter exited the house and walked over towards Michael “Fires out Heart” Said Cross

“You two disobeyed a direct order. When you opened the nozzle you hit Green”

“Eh…oh well” Shrugged Cross then him and Easter started laughing as they walked away to start the clean-up.

Michael checked on Gunn to make sure that he was still breathing, rolled him on his left side and then pulled out his cell phone to call chief to let him know about the situation “Green go help with overhaul clean up” said Michael dialing on his phone.

“Yes sir” she replied walking away.

About the time Michael got off the phone everyone was done with the clean-up and Gunn was coming to.

“Damn my head” said Gunn sitting up “That Bitch” Gunn stood up and started after her but Michael stopped her.

“Oh no you don’t” he said grabbing ahold of him. “Effective immediately, per Chief, Tyler Gunn you are fired”

“What the hell!” he yelled pushing Michael away.

“You could have killed Green”

“Fuck you and that whore” Gunn said walking back to the truck “I’ll turn in all my damn gear tomorrow”

“Cross, Easter you two get write-ups and two weeks without pay” said Michael

“Not cool” said Cross

“Whatever it was worth it” said Easter as him and Cross high fived each other and made their way back to the truck.  

“Heart you have no right to punish my crew” said Spaulding

“My scene, you gotta problem with it, take it up with Chief.” He said walking away.

As the crew of truck 16 drove off, Michael saw Alex sitting on the bumper of the Engine. “Alex?” 

“Yeah” she said looking up at him

“You okay?” he asked as he sat down next to her.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll be sore. So what’s my punishment?” she said wincing.

“A write-up and a 2 week extension on your probation”

“Not as bad as I thought” she said slowing standing up.

“It you hadn’t of hit him you would have gotten off clear” said Michael as he stood up.

“Alex, awesome job kicking Gunn’s ass” said Eric patting her on the back.

“Yeah that was a long time coming” said Adam joining them.

“And that was dirty of Cross and Easter” Duke chimed in.

“Guys I really appreciate it standing up for me and all but I am drenched and freezing, y’all care if we head back to the station so I can get changed and warmed up then go grocery shopping.” 

“Oh shit, sorry Alex let’s get you back to the station.” Said Michael

They all made their way into the truck.  Alex tried to hide how much pain she was in.

“Alex once we get to the station we’ll put your gear in the hose dryer to get it dried somewhat before we head out again.”

She had her elbows on her knees, hand folded together and head down.  All she gave Michael was a thumbs up.

“Alex you sure you’re okay?” asked Michael

“Yeah just freezing” she said slowing sitting up and smiling as she was shivering and very pale. 

“You sure? You just seem like you are in a lot of pain.” Said Michael facing forward again.

“I’ll be alright just need to get warmed up” she said as they backed into the station.  Everyone got off the truck and started to get their gear off.  Alex was having trouble; she didn’t realize just how hurt she was. “Shit” she said trying to get her coat off.

“Here let me help you” Michael said helping her get her coat off.

“Thanks” she said as if she was embarrassed.

Adam, Duke, and Eric smiled and walked to the kitchen.

“Alex, you don’t have to be tough in front of me or Adam, Duke, or Eric we won’t say anything and if you’re hurt I need to know.”

“Just let me get a shower and see how I feel.” She said handing him her gear. “Treat me like one of the guys”

“I am” Michael replied as she walked away towards the bathroom.  _ But you’re more than one of the guys. _ He proceeded to put her gear in the hose dryer and then headed to the dayroom.

Once in the bathroom she shut the door and turned on the shower to let the water warm up.  She took off her shirt and looked in the mirror.  A rather large bruise had already started to form in the center of her chest. “Damn”. Once the water had warmed up she took her shower.

Out in the dayroom…

“Heart, is Alex okay?” Asked Eric as Michael walked in.

“She says she’s fine but I don’t think so.” He replied picking up the football.  Him, Eric, Duke, and Adam tossed the football back and forth waiting on her.

“She sure is tough though.” Said Adam

“I just wish the rest of the guys would give her a chance instead of trying to scare her off.” Said Duke catching the football. “or kill her.” 

“Yeah Chief is not happy, he would have done the ass chewing in person but that’s kinda hard to do when you’re in Florida at a fire chief's convention” he smiled “Lucky bastard.”

Just then Alex walked back in…

“Hey Alex, how you feeling?” asked Duke

“Better, still sore, but better.  Got a nice bruise on my chest though.”

Without thinking about it Adam asked “Oooo, can I see??” the realizing what he had asked his face turned red “Oh, um….never mind. Sorry Alex, I not use to a female yet.”

They all laughed at Adam, then Adam started to laugh.

“It’s okay Adam, let’s get food. Oh It hurts to laugh!” said Alex laughing holding her chest.

“You guys go on I need to type up all these reports and write-ups.” Said Michael

“Kay Hart we’ll be back soon” said Duke.

As Michael sat down at his desk the engine pulled out of the bay,  _ I hate paperwork. _

An hour later as Michael was finishing up the reports he heard the truck backing up in the bay.

“Heart we’re back” yelled Duke walking past his office carrying grocery sacks. 

“Could you send Alex in here for me please?”

“Sure Heart” He replied stopping the turning to face the bay “GREEN, HART’S OFFICE NOW!” he yelled.

“Damn, Duke” said Michael

“Well you told me to send Alex to ya” he shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

“A little louder Duke I don’t think my Aunt Betsy back in Whitlock heard ya” said Alex walking into Michael’s office.

“Sit down Alex” as she sat down “Alex I hate to do this but we have to go over your write-up”

“Oh, okay”

“This write-up will come off your record in six months.  If you get written up for anything else in those six months you be terminated from the department. Also two weeks have been added to your probationary period.  So now you are slated to come off your probation in a month so” he said looking at his desk calendar “December first. Do you understand all of this?”

“Yes Heart”

“Okay, I need you write down your version of what happened and sign your write-up acknowledging you understand.” He said handing her a pen and pointing to where she needed to sign. As wrote down here version of what happened and signed “Next time, well hopefully there won’t be a next time, don’t hit anyone, let me worry about discipline, that’s my job.”

“I promise…unless it’s self-defense” she smiled handing him the pen back.

“Okay” He chuckled “Now get out of my office” 

*                               *                        *

It was late afternoon and the were all out in the bay playing some basketball when Michael’s cell phone rang “Its chief” he said looking at the caller I.D. then answering the phone “Yes Chief” he didn’t say anything as he walked back inside.

“Come on let’s get dinner started on dinner” Said Alex as they walked into the kitchen.

As Alex was frying Chicken, Duke, Adam, and Eric were helping her when Michael walked in.

“So Heart what did Chief want?” asked Duke mashing the potatoes.

“Oh nothing” he smiled towards Alex, as she had her back turned to him while she cooked.

Adam pointed to her then all of them, Michael nodded his head yes and put his finger up to his mouth so as to tell them to keep quiet about it, they all smiled.

“So Alex what can I do to help?” asked Michael washing his hands.

“Oh, can you wash the greens?”

“Sure”

“It’s been awhile since I fixed this so I apologize if it sucks”

“No big thing Alex we can always order pizza” said Duke, everyone laughed.

“How long before it’s done?” asked Eric

“Um…a few minutes,  the chicken will be done about the same time as the greens are.  Michael do we have any white vinegar?”

“I think so why?”

“Oh…for the greens”

“Alrighty let me look” he said handing her the greens, she put them in a pot and Michael started looking through the shift cabinet “Yup here you go Alex” he said handing her the bottle

“Thanks…Well guy I do believe dinner is done”

“Looks and smells great!” said Adam filling up his plate.

Everyone fixed their plate and sat down at the table and started to eat.

“Wow, Alex this is awesome!” Said Michael taking another bite, everyone else just gave a thumbs up with their mouth full. “Silence at the dinner table in the fire station means a good meal” said Michael patting her on the back.

“Yeah, Alex it’s so good that I suggest that you don’t have to help clean up” said Adam

“Sounds good to me” said Michael

“Me too I hate dishes” said Alex taking another bite

“So Alex where did you learn to cook?” asked Duke

“I taught myself out of necessity”

“You give Hart a run for his money” said Adam with his mouth full.

“Yeah you are definitely going to have to help us cook at Hart’s next week” said Eric getting up and getting seconds.

“Well I do make a mean pumpkin pie” Alex said getting up and putting her dishes in the dishwasher.

“Sorry Alex but I’m not big on these greens” said Michael as she sat back down at the table next to him.

“Did you put the vinegar on them?” she asked handing him the bottle.

“Um…no does it make that big of a difference?” he asked taking the bottle from her.

“Just try it Heart” said Alex.

Michael put the vinegar on the greens as she suggested and tried them again “Okay, you were right, the vinegar makes it better”

“Alex, go sit in one of the recliners in front of the TV and relax we got the clean-up” said Duke

“Y’all sure?”

“Yes Alex go relax, you deserve it” said Adam.

“Okay” she said walking over to the recliner and sitting down, turning on the TV, leaning back and getting comfortable.  As the guys were cleaning up Alex realized how bad she was hurting. “Hart” she said fighting back tears.

“Yeah Alex?” he said drying his hands and walking over to her.  He noticed her fighting back tears, “Alex what’s wrong?” he asked kneeling down next to her.

“Can you bring me an ice pack?” she asked quietly

“Sure, be right back” he said standing up. 

Once he was out of the room she tried to reach for the blanket on the back of the recliner when something in her chest popped loud enough for the guys to hear, she let out a yelp of pain “Ahh!”

“What was that?!” asked Duke turning off the water.  They all turned towards her to see her leaning over the side of the chair holding her chest.

“Alex you okay?” asked Adam as they walked over to her.  She just shook her head yes, trying to take a deep breath.

Just then Michael came back in with the ice pack “Alex?!” he said running over to her and kneeling down next to her “What happened?” he asked sitting her back up, all the color was gone from her face.

“I don’t know we were cleaning up and heard a loud pop and she yelled” said Adam.

“She wanted me to get an ice pack”

     “Hello...Still here.” she whispered.

    “Sorry” he said handing her the ice pack and covering her up with the blanket.

“Thank you” she said quietly placing the pack on her chest.

“Are you Okay?” asked Michael

“Yeah just some cracked ribs” she said smiling

“You want to go to the hospital?” asked Michael

“No,Hart they can’t do anything with them anyway, just let me lay here for a while”

“Alright, just let me know if you need anything” said Michael taking the remote and sitting in the recliner next to her.  The rest of the guys also took a seat in one of the recliners.

“I will Michael” she said as some of the color came back into her face.

“Anything you want to watch Alex?” asked Michael flipping through the channels

“Naw, I’m not paying that much attention to the TV”

“Oh, okay”

     After News  she slowly stood up “Night guys”

“Night Alex” they all said in unison.

As soon as she was out of the room, Michael got up and folded the blanket she was using and threw the now melted ice pack away.

As Alex slowly walked towards Michael’s room where she would be sleeping she thought to herself,  _ Shit, I’m going to have to make that bed before I sleep” _ she walked in the room and turned on the light and saw that the bed was already made and turned down.  Michael had made it for her earlier when he got off the phone with chief  _ Thank God. _ She changed out of the station uniform, tapped up the area of her chest that was hurting, got  into some sweats and set her alarm then went to bed.  As her head hit the pillow she caught Michael’s sent, she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Back out in the day room the guys were watching TV Michael said “I hope she is okay”

“Heart why don’t you grab the spare cot and sleep in there with her?”  Asked Duke

Michael sat up looking at Duke “Um….you know who is coming on shift tomorrow right?”

“Spaulding” said Adam and Eric in unison.

“Oh, yeah never mind”  

Michael stood up and stretched “Well guys I’m off to bed you know Easter is likely to call in in the morning and I’ll be the lucky one to cover it”

“Yeah it’s getting late we might as well all hit the hay” said Adam yawning.

Michael turned off the TV and everyone started to get ready for bed.  Michael was the first to lie down.  Duke could tell something was bothering him.  “Hey Hart everything okay?”

“Yeah, just worried about Alex”

“Hart I’m sure she’ll be fine, she’s tough. So when are you going to ask her out?”

“Adam don’t push me”

“Okay Hart” said Adam as he and Eric laid down in their bunks.  

    As Duke turned out the light and laying down in his bed “So what did chief say?”

“Yeah Hart what did chief want?” asked Eric

“You all can’t tell anyone.”

“Heart we promise what’s up?” asked Adam

“Chief said that Alex is off probation and she’ll be on our shift, but I can’t tell her till Thursday.”

“What happened to the added two weeks?” asked Duke

“Chief got to thinking we need a fifth guy, well um, firefighter so he decided to let her work but won’t start getting paid till December first. City finally passed a budget, but you guys don’t know a thing.”

“Heart we won’t tell anyone.” Said Duke rolling over on his side.

“Yeah Hart, didn’t hear a thing.” Replied Adam.

“Have no idea what you’re talking about.” Said Eric.

“Thanks guys” said Michael turning on his side and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, the week before Thanksgiving. Michael was in his office sitting at his desk typing up reports and drinking a cup of coffee. 

“You wanted to see me Hart?”  She asked at his door smiling

“Yes come on in, have a seat.” As she sat down, “how’s your chest?”

     “Better, thanks for asking”

“I wanted to tell you in person, that chief has decided to let you come off your probation and onto my shift on the paid side.”

“Really?! Thank you so much Hart I really appreciate this”

“Due to your write up you will not start getting paid until December first” he said standing up to shake her hand “Welcome to the paid side”

“Thanks again” she said standing up and shaking Michael’s hand.

They lock eyes. Without letting go of her hand he placed his left hand on her cheek and thought,  _ Here goes nothing.  _ He started to move closer to her. He let go of her hand and placed his on the small of her back to pull her closer to him.

“Michael we can’t” she whispered looking up into his dark brown eyes. 

“Why not?” he asked.

“You are now, officially, my captain”

“Well since it’s official you technically aren’t sleeping your way on...”

_   Fuck it  _ She could fight it no more; she closed her eyes as she moved closer to him. Michael closed his eyes as their lips barely touched, when the alarm sounded. 

“Shit” he said as the both opened eyes “To be continued”

As they made their way to the bay they listened to the radio for information about the run.

“Engine 12 respond to 1326 East main for an injury accident with possible entrapment time at 1216.”

“Shit, sorry Alex, thought you were in the workout room” asked Duke running into Alex almost knocking them both to the ground.

“It’s okay, Hart was just telling me the good news, I got on the paid side, this shift.” She replied getting into her gear.

“Well welcome aboard, glad you got on our shift.” he smiled and winked at Hart.

Once everyone was geared up and in the truck Michael got on the radio “Engine 12 to fire dispatch.

“Engine 12”

“Engine 12 is responding.”

“Engine 12 is responding to 1326 East Main for an injury accident, with entrapment. This is a single vehicle accident with rollover. Time at 0913.”

As Eric drove the engine out of the bay Michael turned on the emergency lights and siren “Sounds like a bad one” 

No one else talked, they all knew their assignments and were going over them in their heads. As they pulled up to the scene “Shit Heart you weren’t far off this does look bad.” Said Eric slowing down and Michael turned off the siren but left the emergency lights going to alert drivers to slow down.

“Engine 12 to fire dispatch” said Michael picking up the radio

“Engine 12”

“Engine 12 is on scene with PD, we have one vehicle accident, vehicle is on its roof, major damage, this will me east Main command.”

“Engine 12 is on scene East main command at 0921”

As everyone got out Michael noticed Tyler Gunn being handcuffed. 

“Hey Hart” said the office as Michael approached him

“Hey Johnson what happened, dispatch said there was entrapment?”

“From what I can tell Gunn was driving, he was thrown from the vehicle. He was up stumbling around when I got here. I smelled a strong smell of alcohol and he admitted to drinking and driving.”

“Gunn what in the hell were you thinking?” 

Gunn just stared at him, looked at Alex then looked back at Michael saying “Helen is the one in the car”

“What the?” Said Michael

“As soon as another officer gets here I’m taking him to the hospital to get checked out then the jail.”

“Okay Johnson” Said Michael making his way back towards the engine to give Alex a heads up that is was Helen in the car, but it was too late. As soon as she had gotten out she realized it was Helen’s car. She grabbed the medical bag and quickly made her way over to the car.  Adam and Duke got the Jaws out to cut open the car. As Alex knelt down in the snow next to the car she heard Helen crying.

“Helen?” She said looking in the car.

“Alex is that you?”

“Yeah, Helen we are going to get you outta here okay?”

“Hurry please it hurts”

They was a space where the window had been just big enough for her to fit in. She knew she shouldn’t climb in till the car was stabilized but she did it anyway worried about her friend. Alex looked Helen over  _ Shit.  _ She was upside down in her set with her seatbelt on. Both her legs were broken with the bones sticking out and were also pinned by the dash. Her left arm was broken and had a bad cut above her left eye. And to top it off she had a piece of metal fence through her abdomen. Both Duke and Adam made their way over to the car.

“I told him not to drive, Alex I don’t wanna die”

“We are going to everything we can”

Both Duke and Adam made their way over to the car. 

“What do we have Alex?” asked Duke connecting all the hoses up for the Jaws. Alex sat up out of sight from Helen and just shook her head no and Alex laid back down. The ambulance pulled up and the crew got out, gathered their gear and made their way over to the car. The paramedic, named Coby looked in from the driver’s side. “I’m going to have to start a line, you firefighter, ever started a line?” he said looking at Alex.

“Yes sir.” she replied sitting up.”

“Holy shit you’re a woman.” she just looked at him waiting for him to continue “I can’t get to her, your smaller, and well I need you to start it.”

“Okay. Just bring me all the stuff.” She replied as Adam and Duke started to cut off the back door to get Helen out. Coby got back up and made his way over to her.

“Helen it is going to get really loud okay?”

“Alex, please no needles.”

“Helen, you know I wouldn’t lie to you right? You need this.”

She replied gently shaking her head.

“What do you need” asked Coby.

“A tourniquet” she said extending her hand and the medic handed her one. 

As she applied the tourniquet “Alex I’m sorry I kicked you out.”

“It’s alright. After I met Gunn I knew why” She replied looking for a vein. She stuck her hand out again “Can you hand me an 14 and get a flush ready?”

“Sure” said the medic handing her the 14 gauge needle.

“Helen I want you to close your eyes, and when I say three I want you to breath in.”

“It hurts to breath” she said closing her eyes 

Alex opened the needle “Helen one…two…three”

Helen breathed in and Alex stuck the needle in. She stuck her hand out again and the medic placed the flush in her hand. Alex flushed the line and removed the syringe. She stuck her hand out again “Tape” and once again the medic obliged and handed her a piece of tape. Alex secured the IV and Coby handed her the line attached to the bag of fluids and attached it to the IV in Helen’s arm.

“Helen you can open your eyes now.”

She slowly opened her eyes, “Alex I’m so cold and scared.”

“We are doing all we can to get you out. Just hang on for me, okay?”

“Alex please don’t leave me” she said grabbing her coat.

“Helen I have to get out of the way so we can get you out.”

“Alex, we both know I’m not going to make it, I need you to do a favor. Please tell my family I love them, and can you send me back home to Kentucky?”

“Helen don’t talk like that. You’re going to be alright.” Said Alex fighting back tears.

“Alex, promise me please”

Alex knowing she wasn’t going to make it “I promise.”

“I…I don’t hurt anymore.” She said smiling and closing her eyes. 

“I gave her some morphine” said Coby.

Just then Helen threw up a lot of blood, gasped for air, closed her eyes and went limp. “Helen?!” Alex yelled and felt her neck for a pulse and couldn’t find one. She worked her way out and fighting back tears just shook her head “No”. 

Coby knelt down and reached in and felt for a pulse then got on his radio “Medic 22 to Dispatch”

“Medic 22”

“Notify coroner”   

“10-4 notifying coroner at 1051”

Michael walked over to her as she ripped off her gloves, “Alex go sit in the truck” he said calmly and placing a hand on her shoulder

“I’m alright Hart.” she brushed his hand off her shoulder. 

“Alex you don’t need to help us get her out. Just go sit in the truck”

Alex didn’t say anything. She just walked over to the truck and got in it.

“And that is why women don’t need to be in this field”

“Listen here ass hole, she knew this girl since they were little. They were best friends.” Said Duke beating Michael to the punch.

“Oh” said Coby “well I do have to hand it to her she started a line upside down.” Coby walked over to Gunn and checked him out and advised the officer that they should immobilize him and transport him in the ambulance and the officer agreed. The ambulance crew immobilized Gunn and transported him to the hospital the first officer followed the ambulance. The second officer had arrived on scene as they were loading up Gunn; he started on the accident report. 

By the time the coroner had arrived on scene, Adam, Eric, And Duke had gotten Helen out. They helped the coroner load up the body and the tow truck loaded up the car.

“East Main command to fire dispatch” Said Michael on the radio as the guys loaded up the equipment.

“East Main command”

“Command terminated Engine 12 is available”

“Engine 12 available at 1135”          

The guys loaded up in the truck, Michael turned off the emergency lights, and Eric started driving. No one said anything to Alex; they didn’t know what to say. She was trying not to cry, Michael looked back and saw a tear go down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

“I am so sorry Alex” said Duke as they backed in the bay.

Brokenly “Thank you Duke” 

They all got out of the truck and restage their gear. Alex made her way to Michael’s office and shut the door.

“Damn” Said Eric

“Guys, I’m going to go talk to her. Give us some space.”

“Sure Hart. We’ll wash the truck.” Said Eric.

“Thanks” Said Michael making his way to Alex. “Alex?” He asked knocking on the door. There was no answer. He slowly opened the door to see her sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand over her mouth to stifle her crying. He walked in, shut the door behind him, walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her while she cried. “I’m here Alex”.

“I’m sorry”

“For what?” he asked

“Crying”

“Alex, don’t be sorry, It’s okay” he said placing his hand under her chin lifting her head up to look in her eyes. “She was like your sister, I understand. You don’t have to be a hard ass all the time” he took his hand and wiped the tears off her face. 

“How am I going to tell her mother?”

“I can do it if you want?”

“No, I promised I would do it.” she said pulling out her cell phone.

“Alex, calm down first.” He said taking the phone away from her. She just stared at the floor.

After a few minutes “Michael?”

“Yeah Alex?”

“Can you stay with me while I call her family?”

“Sure” He replied handing her cell phone back to her “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“No but I never will be” she replied taking a deep breath. She dialed the number and it rang a couple of times.

“Hello?” asked a cheerful female voice.

“Hello Mrs. Morgan?”

“Who is this?”

“Alexandria Green”

“Oh my goodness! Alex how are you doing? I haven’t heard from you in a blue moon.”

“Um, I’m doin’ alright. Mrs. Morgan are you sitting down?” She asked trying not to tear up, Michael took her hand.

“Alex what’s wrong?”

“Mrs. Morgan, I am so sorry but Helen died this afternoon in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver.”

“NO! YOU’RE LYING! NO, NO, NO! NOT MY BABY!”

Michael sat next to Alex as she listened to Helen’s mother wail. Alex started to cry again and Michael put his arm around her.

After about five minutes Helen’s mother had calmed down a little “Alex, did my baby suffer?”

“No, she died instantly” Alex knew it was a lie but she was not going to tell her mother she suffered. “I will send her home for you.”

“Thank you Alex”

“You’re welcome and again I’m so sorry”

“Thank you for calling and letting me know. Good bye.”

“Good bye Mrs. Morgan.” She hung up the phone. “How long before the coroner releases the body?”  She asked looking down at the floor again.

“Probably sometime next week.”

“Thanks.” 

“Are you okay to work the rest of the shift?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to be alone right now” She replied standing up and heading towards the bathroom “Michael do you think you and the guys could help me pack her things from her apartment?”

“Sure” he replied getting up and walking towards her. As he leaned against the door frame she turned on the cold water and splashed her face a couple times.

“Thanks” she turned off the water and he handed her a towel. She smiled and dried off her face. 

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her head on his chest. His steady heartbeat calming her.

    “Alex, remember I’m here if you need me.”

“Mmm”

“Now where were?” he smiled.

“Michael, I…” 

“Alex” he placed a hand under her chin lifting it so she would look in his eyes again  “if you are worried about me taking advantage of you I’m not. You have my word on that. If you say no, I will stop and let you be, I can hide my feelings if you want me t…”

She cut him off by kissing him. Her knees went week but he held her up. He parted his lips and pushed his tongue into her welcoming mouth. He slid his hands down her back, over her tight ass to her toned thighs lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed and laid her down with her. He had never felt so much passion, and heat from a kiss and neither had she. As they continued to kiss he placed his hand on her breast over her shirt and massaged it. A moan emitted from deep inside her, and his body responded, there was a knock on the door.  He stopped kissing her and groaned in frustration. He got up to answer the door, and she sat back up on the edge of the bed and smoothed her hair. Michael adjusted himself before opening the door to hide his body’s response to her kiss. It was Adam, Duke, and Eric standing at his door.

“Truck’s washed” Said Adam

“How’s Alex?” asked Duke

“I’ll be okay Duke” She replied standing up

“We’re sorry Alex. Is there anything we can do?” asked Eric

“Yeah act like it was any other run.”

“Will do.” 

“How about pizza tonight guys?” asked Michael trying to change the subject, and get his mind off Alex’s kiss.

“Sure sounds good to me.” Said Eric

    “Um guys we have that PR at the school today at thirteen thirty and it's noon now.” Said Adam

“Shit is that today?”  asked Michael

“Yup”

“Thanks for reminding me, I forgot”

“Not a problem” 

“So Heart we making probey dress out for this PR thing?” asked Eric as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Sure are”

“So what are we talking about to these kids?” asked Adam

“The usual fire safety stuff and not to be afraid of us” replied Michael as he sat down at the island with his sandwich and drink, Alex shortly followed with her food and sat next to him.  The rest of the guys were done and started to clean up as Michael and Alex ate quickly.  Once they were done and had put their dishes in the dishwasher they headed out to the bay and loaded up on the truck.

As they headed toward the school “So what grades are we talking to today?” asked Alex taking a package of gum out of her pocket and taking a piece out and offering gum too the rest of the guys and everyone took a piece.

“Kindergarten through fourth” said Michael tossed the pack of gum back to Alex

“Are you serious Hart?” asked Duke nervously.

“Yes, we are going to be in the gym calm down Duke I’m the one doing all the talking, but you know what would be cool?”

“What?” asked Duke

“After Alex puts on her gear for the kids you to have a race to get gear on and on air to see who’s fastest.”

“My money’s on Green” Said Eric

“Thanks Davis” said Duke sarcastically leaning back in the seat as everyone laughed.

“Hell, she beat your time in the physical fitness test, got left in a fire, hit with a smooth bore, kicked Gunn’s ass, and he ain’t little, and graduated top of her class and the only female in her class my money’s on her too” said Michael as they pulled in the school parking lot.

“Heart whatever happened to ‘Bros before Hos?’” asked Duke. 

Just then Alex playfully punched him in the shoulder “Ass” she smiled.

“Ouch!” He said rubbing his shoulder “Remind me not to piss you off” he laughed as Eric parked the truck.

“Alright children behave now” said Michael undoing his seatbelt.

In unison “AWWW do we have too?” said Alex, Adam, and Duke in a childlike voice playfully.  Michael just shook his head and smiled as they all got off the truck, gathered their gear and headed towards the school.  

There was a woman waiting for them at the front door, as she opened the door for them “You must me Captain Hart” 

“Yes Ma’am” he replied shaking her hand.

“Thank you all for coming, I am Mrs. Emily Ingraham, oh when did you get a female on the department?”

“Oh sorry ma’am this is Alex Green she just started with us a few weeks ago, and this is Eric Davis, Duke Howard, and Adam Miller.” He said introducing them, they all shook hands with her as he spoke their name.

“Nice to meet you all, we had better get you all inside the kids are already in the gym.”  They all followed her to the gym.  “Here you go” she said handing Michael a microphone and picking one up for her as well.

“Thank you ma’am” said Michael as he took the microphone from her.  They all followed her on to the gym floor.

“Good afternoon everyone” said Emily

“Good afternoon Mrs. Ingraham” said all the kids in unison.  

While Alex and Duke set up their gear out of the corner of his eye Duke saw Amy, he didn’t know she had finally got a job teaching at that school. She was trying to get hired when they were going out before she left him.  Alex noticed him not moving she stepped in front of him and quietly said “Duke what’s the matter?”

He stood up and got closer to her “You see that lady sitting on the last row on the far edge of the bleachers in the red sweater?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s Amy”

“Don’t even look at her, it’s her loss Duke, she doesn’t even deserve you since she cheated on you” she said patting him on the back.  He noticed Amy looked jealous when Alex had patted him on the back.  He smiled and stood behind his gear next to Alex.

“Now I have invited these very nice firefighters to talk to you all and I what you all, that includes you Billy Hedstrom”, she said as the boy quit talking to his friend next to him and paid attention to her. “To be on your best behavior”

“Yes Ma’am” replied the children

“Hello everybody, my name is Michael I am a Captain with Little Creek Fire Department and these are my friends, Alex, Duke, Adam, and Eric they are all firefighters with me” They all waved as he introduced them.  “We are here to talk to you all today about how and when to call 911 and not to be afraid of us.  I know when we are in all of our gear we can look kinda scary so today we are going to show you that under all that gear we are the same person. But first we are going to talk about calling 911.  Does everyone know their address ” 

    “Yes!” all the kids yelled

     “Good, Now why would you call 911?” Several children raised their hands “Yes, you there what’s your name?”

“Logan” Logan was an eighth grader

“Alright Logan why would you call 911?”

“For a fire”

“Awesome Logan, would you call 911 if you needed the police or an ambulance?”

“Yes sir”

“How about a stubbed toe?”

“No that’s stupid” Logan laughed as well as several other children.

“Good, now everyone my friend Alex here is going to help me out with showing you all we are the same person with all our gear on. Alex you ready?”

“Sure are Sir” she replied slipping off her boots.

“Alright the first thing she did was take her boots off because we have special boots we wear.  Now she will put on her bunker pants and boots.” Alex put on the pants and boots as Michael was talking about them. “See it's still Alex. Now she is going to put on what’s called a hood, it protects our neck and ears.  Now she is going to put on her coat.” Alex zipped up her coat and rolled her hood over her collar.  “Now she is going to turn on her air pack, now it’s going to make some noise but that lets us know that the pack is on and working.  Now does anyone know why we have an air pack?” a sixth grade boy raised his hand “Yes, and what’s your name?”

“It’s Morgan, and the air pack is so you don’t breath in smoke”

“Excellent, now she is going to put on her air pack.” She put on the pack and tightened the straps on it. “Okay now Alex is going to put on her mask, this protects her eyes and lets us get the fresh air from the pack.” Alex put the mask on tightened the straps checked the seal and pulled her hood back up over her head. “Now Alex is going to put on her helmet” Alex put on her helmet and fastened the chinstrap. “Next she is going to connect the air pack to her face mask, now you may hear a rush of air but again that’s normal and lets us know it’s working.”  She did just that and took a breath “Now the last thing she has to put on is her gloves” as Alex put on her gloves, “See now everybody even underneath all that stuff it’s still Alex, say hi Alex”

“Hi everybody!” she said waving.

“Hi Alex” replied several of the kids.

“Okay everybody, now Alex is going to come out of all that gear because we have a special treat for you all, while she is doing that does anybody have any questions?” an eighth grade girl raised her hand “Yes, what’s your name” asked Michael

“Andria, my question is for Alex, What made you want to be a firefighter?”

Michael walked over to Alex as she finished getting her gear off and re-staging it and handed her the microphone.    

“Well Andria, let’s see I became a firefighter because I always knew I wanted to help people but I just didn’t know how.  One day I saw a fire truck and well the rest is history.”

“Do you think I could be a firefighter like you?”

“Of course! If you put your mind to it, work hard, study hard, you can do anything.  Don’t ever let anyone tell you can’t do something because you’re too small, or you can’t because you a girl, or boy.” She replied handing the microphone back to Michael.

“Thank you Alex, now who’s ready for that surprise?” asked Michael as everyone cheered and clapped at what Alex had said. “Okay everybody, Alex and Duke are going to have a race to see who can get their gear on first.  Alex, Duke you guys ready?”

“Yes sir” they replied in unison.

“Alright three…two…one…GO!!”  Both Alex and Duke raced to get their gear on and the kids cheered them on.  They got down to the gloves and it was down to the wire, Alex finished half a second before Duke.

“DONE!” they both yelled at the same time.

“Well guys it looks like we have a tie!” said Michael as Alex and Duke high fived each other.  

Just then Mrs. Ingraham walked back on the floor “I would like to thank the firefighters for coming here today to talk to us” All the kids clapped “Alright everybody time to head back to class”. All the kids walked back to their classrooms as Alex and Duke took off their gear and put it all back together.  “Captain Hart thank you all for coming here today” 

“Not a problem Ma’am, any time” he replied shaking her hand.  

The gym was almost empty when Alex felt someone tap on her back, she turned around to see Andria, she knelt down to be closer on her eye level “Yes Andria?”

“Wow you remembered my name” Andria said amazed “I was wondering if I could have your autograph? I want to be a firefighter like you”

“Sure” Said Alex taking the notebook and pen from her “Just remember work hard and don’t let anyone tell you, you can’t okay?”

“I promise” She said taking the book back and hugging Alex. She then headed back to her classroom.

“Duke?” said Amy walking up to him as he picked up his gear

“Oh, hi Amy”

“How are you?”

“Oh…um…” 

Alex saw that he was getting nervous so she picked up her gear and headed over to them “Duke you ready to head back to the station?”

“Excuse me I was talking to him” said Amy smartly

“Oh, I’m sorry ma’am but we need to be getting back” said Alex calmly

“Look here bitch; I don’t know who you think you are but I WAS TALKING TO HIM!” Amy yelled putting a finger in Alex’s chest trying to push her away.

“Amy, stop that, it’s uncalled for, you know I glad I’m not with you anymore, I’ve moved on” he said as he dropped his gear wrapped his arm around Alex dipped her and proceeded to kiss her.  Alex was stunned but knew why he did it. Amy stormed off, and Michael turned around to see Duke kiss her, he was devastated and extremely pissed off.  _ How could he do that to me??  He knows I like her, _ he thought to himself. The gym was clear of all the students and teachers, Michael walked over to the two of them as Alex pushed Duke off of her.

“Duke what the hell?!” she said wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand “Duke I love you like a brother, that’s all, I’m sorry.”

“No I’m the sorry one; I just wanted to make Amy jealous, I just acted on impulse”

Michael felt better, he was ready to fight Duke, but after he heard his explanation all was forgiven. “You two got all your gear?”

“Yup” said Duke picking up his gear

“Yeah Hart” said Alex

“Alright let’s load up” 

“Hey Hart you got a minute?” asked Duke

“Yeah, you guys go on ahead we’ll be there in a minute.”

“Hey I’m sorry, I know you like Alex I just kissed her to get rid of Amy you’re not mad are you?”

“Duke, I was about to beat the dog shit out of you till I heard you apologize to Alex”

“Okay I was just making sure”

They walked towards the truck Michael thought to himself, _ She is really good with kids she would be a good mother,  _ as they loaded up the truck, “Alex great job with the kids.”

“Oh thanks, I love kids”

_ Perfect, _ he thought putting his sunglasses on

“Everyone in?” asked Eric starting up the truck

“Yeah” everyone said.

“So Green you headed back to Kentucky for Thanksgiving?”

“No” said Alex shortly. Michael looked back at Duke and gave him the ‘shut the hell up’ look, Alex picked up on it “Hart, it’s alright. My family and I don’t exactly get along because I chose to be a firefighter”  _ And they thought Nick was perfect and didn’t believe me that he was abusing me and hated me for leaving him. _

“Well that’s stupid” said Duke

“Hart we having Thanksgiving at your house again this year?” asked Adam

“Sure are, Alex you coming?”

“Oh I don’t want to impose”

“Alex no, you’re coming” he smiled

“Yes sir” She smiled

“YEAH!” yelled Duke Giving Alex a hug. She stiffened.

“We just going to head to your house after shift next week?” asked Eric

“Sure I’ve already got all the food and drinks.  You all just head over after shift.”

“Um Duke, you can let go now” said Alex.

“Oh sorry” said Duke as he let go of her and they backed into the station.  

Everyone got off the truck and their gear staged when they all noticed a horrible rotting smell.

“Holy shit what is that smell?” asked Adam covering his nose

    “I don’t know, let's see if we can find it” stated Michael fanning the air in front of his face. 

  It took only a few minutes to find the smell “Hey guys um….it's coming from my spare gear locker.” said Alex. She opened it, and almost vomited. A pile of rotting fish spilled out onto the floor. 

 Everyone dry heaved. “Who on earth…” asked Eric

“I don’t know, but let’s figure it out later. We need to get this cleaned up before the whole station starts to smell.” said Michael trying not to gag. Alex walked over to the truck and got her mask and airpack on “Now that’s an idea” said Michael. Everyone followed Alex and started to clean up. Alex, with the help of the guys, got the floor, her locker and spare gear cleaned up.

  “Well that sucked” said Alex taking her mask off. 

 “Question is why did someone fill you locker with rotting fish?” asked Duke taking his mask off

 “Really Howard?” asked Alex   “I’m the probie and first female, someone is hazing me.” 

 “I don’t like it” said Michael putting up his air pack

  “Hart, we all had some type of hazing done to us, well nothing this drastic, but still.” said Eric standing next to Alex putting his arm around her shoulders.

  “Guys I can still smell it on me, I can smell it on you too Eric” said Alex starting to dry heave again stepping to the side “I’m going to take a shower” she said turning and walking toward her room.

 “Guess we all need one” said Michael smelling his shirt

The guys all headed to the showers. They had all started to strip when they heard Alex scream. Thel all ran towards her room. Michael opened the door only to see her standing at the threshold of the bathroom in her sports bra and pants covered in more rotting fish. Someone had set up a bucket of the stuff to fall on her when she opened the door.

 “Oh my god, are you ok Alex?” asked Michael walking up to her. She held up her hand to stop him. “Alex?” 

She couldn’t stop herself, and she vomited. “Sorry”

“It’s okay Alex, Go use our shower, well clean this up” said Adam trying not to vomit himself. She just walked towards the showers. She just stood under the hot water still in her clothes letting the stench wash away. She finally stripped and got clean and was rinsing her hair When there way a knock on the door “Alex?”

 “Don’t come in here!”

 “I’m not, just letting you know that your room is clean and that there is a clean set of clothes for you outside the door. We will wait in the bay. Just let us know when we can come shower.” said Eric

“Okay, I will. Thanks” she replied turning off the water and starting to dry off. She quickly got dressed and put her hair up and headed out to the bay. “Hey guys shower is all yours” she said throwing her clothes in the washer. 

   “Thanks” said Michael as they all ran to the showers.

   “Did you like my present I left for ya?” asked Spalding coming from around the engine in view. 

   “I was wondering when the hazing would start” she smiled “I was starting to feel left out” Jack just stared at her for a moment shocked that she didn’t get upset “Did you think I was going to get upset? Quit? It will take a lot more than rotting fish to make me quit.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Nope just stating a fact.”

“Alright Green, we’ll see.” he got right in her face “You know know one wants you here. There are many guys that were here before you that should have gotten the paid spot over you. Heart and those guys are just being nice to you to get you to trust them, and when you do they’ll turn on you.”  Jack left her standing in the bay, left her there to think about what he said.

“Alex you care if we throw our clothes in with yours?” asked Michael she didn’t move or speak, lost in thought “Alex?”

   “Oh, yeah, sure I don’t care” she smiled sadly

   “You alright?” Michael asked as he dumped the clothes in the washer and adding soap.

  “Yeah I’m fine.” she replied stuffing he hands in her pockets “Spaulding dropped by while you guys where in the shower” 

 “What did he want?” he asked starting the washer

 “Oh nothing, said he left something in his locker….told me i’m not wanted here...blah, blah, blah. Same shit i’ve heard before.” She wasn’t going to tell Michael that Spaulding was the one to fill her locker, that would just make things worse for her.

  “Alex, don’t listen to a word he says.”

  “Why shouldn’t I?” She Asked getting defensive “It has been pretty obvious that i’m not wanted here. I beginning to think that chief only hired me because I’m a women. And I find it odd that only you guys are so accepting of me.” she sighed “Look, it has been a really shitty day for me, I need to know, are you guys being nice to me to gain my trust, only to betray me? Please tell me the truth now, to my face. I need to know that someone here has my back and isn’t going to leave me in a fire...again. Are you trying to get me to sleep with you to brag about it to the rest of the department?”  she was holding back tears, and was starting to get angry.

  Michael sighed as he ran a hand through his damp hair and sat down on the back running board of the engine “Guys come out to the bay” he yelled

  “What’s up Hart?” asked Eric as he and the rest of the guys came in the bay

 “Alex, you have my word, I, Adam, Duke, and Eric have your back. We are not here to trick you or humiliate you in any way. Spaulding is just trying to make you doubt yourself to make you quit.”

 “Alex we want you here, we wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that” Said Adam placing a hand on her shoulder.

  “Yeah Alex you can trust us.” said Duke hugging her 

   “The whole thing about fire service is trusting your crew, family” replied Eric as Duke let her go

 “And Alex about the other thing you asked about “ He hugged her “I would never do that.” 

  She allowed herself to cry as Michael held her. After a few minuets  “Shit, Sorry guys” she said wiping her eyes “I have cried more today then have have the past year. I’m usually not this emotional. It’s been a shitty day” 

  “Hey it's okay” said Michael letting go of her and rubbing her arms

  “Can we eat now? I’m starving!” asked Duke

  “I guess so” Alex Smiled

 “Good, cause pizza is in the kitchen!” Duke yelled as he jogged towards the kitchen. The rest of the guys chuckled

  “You guys go on ahead” said Michael “Alex hang on a second” 

  “Yes, Michael?”

   He made sure the guys were out of the bay “I want to apologize about earlier. I should not have kissed you, it was inappropriate. I should have stopped when you told me we can’t. I should have stopped you from kissing me after Helen died. It won’t happen again. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me. Okay?’”

“Yeah, sure Heart, It’s all good” She put on a brave face “Water under the bridge” She looked in his eyes  _ but I wanted that kiss. _

 “Good” he lied “Let's go eat”


	6. Chapter 6

“Alex you making those pumpkin pies tomorrow you were talking about last week?” asked Duke. Everyone was in the workout room.

“Sure, if you guys want.”

“Does a fat kid like cake?” asked Michael winking at Alex, trying to get her to smile. She hadn't smiled much since he apologized for the kiss.

“Hart you crack me up” said Duke through his laughing.

All of a sudden Alex rolled an ankle. Lost her balance, and fell face first on the treadmill, which was still running, and it threw her off and into the wall that was behind her.

“Damn Alex you alright?” asked Michael as he and Duke rushed over to her. Adam and Eric put down their weights and also made their way over to her.

She rolled over laughing “Yeah I’m good.”

“Holy shit that looked like it hurt” said Duke

“Just my pride” she said still laughing “Me and my clumsy ass”

“You sure you’re okay?” asked Michael helping Alex stand.

“Alex don’t get mad, but I wish I had a video camera that was epic.” Said Adam starting to laugh.

“I bet.” She said  getting back on the treadmill  and starting running again “And Hart I am alright.”

Everyone got back to their workouts and Michael turned on the stereo with the remote that was on the elliptical.  Just then the buzzer for the front door sounded.

“I’ll get it” said Alex stopping the treadmill and walking out of the gym towards the front door. They heard a gunshot and glass shatter. ”Nick what the Hell are you doing?!”

“Bitch come here!”

They heard a scuffle as they all ran towards the front door. When they got there they saw Nick with his arm around her neck and a gun to her head. Her face was bloody, Nick had punched her nose.

“Bitch quit fighting or I’ll blow your brains out” He said tightening his grip on her then looking up and seeing the guys “Don’t come any close or I’ll kill her.” He said first pointing the gun at them then back to her head. Michael stopped and held up his arms to stop the guys.

“Look Nick you don’t want to do this.” Said Michael.

“The Hell I do! If I can’t have her no one will.” He said walking backwards towards the door dragging her.

Alex looked at Michael as if to say ‘Help me’

“She is mine!  I am taking her” Nick said tightening his choke hold on her and whispered in her ear “When we get out of here, I’m taking you where you’ll never be found and fuck you like the whore that you are anytime I want” and he licked the side of her face and she struggled again.

“Listen Nick give me the gun” Michael said inching closer to him.

As Nick cocked the gun “Back off fucker or I will kill her” Michael took a step back. He saw chief walk up to the door and see what was going on. He pulled out his cell phone and stepped back out of sight. “Okay Nick I’m backing off, can you un-cock the gun?”

“You going to stay back?”

“You have my word.”

He  un-cocked the gun, Alex started to fight again; Nick re-tightened his grip again “QUIT FIGHTING BITCH!”

Things started to go hazy for Alex, she blacked out and went limp.

“Nick Let her go” Said Michael trying not to choke up.

“You fucked her didn’t you?!” said Nick yelling

“No, Nick I didn’t, Look you’re hurting her. We are like family here, that’s our sister you have.”

“Well she hurt me when she left me, she is MINE!”

“Please just let her go” Michael saw the police approach the door.  “Nick let Alex go she’s not breathing!” The cops outside the door motioned 1…2…3 and Michael nodded. They rushed in to tackle Nick and Michael rushed up to grab Alex followed by Adam and Eric. Duke had ran to the bay to grab the medical bag off the truck. As Michael laid her down Duke had returned with the bag and the cops were arresting a resisting Nick. As Nick was tased Michael checked her pulse. “She’s got a very faint pulse but she’s not breathing. Duke, give her two breaths.” Duke had already hooked up the mask to the oxygen and gave her two breaths making sure that her chest rose and fell each time. She didn’t respond “Two more Duke” Duke followed the order and Michael felt for a pulse again “Dammit” he said and started doing chest compressions.

“Alex!” Nick yelled as he was led away in handcuffs “Alex I’m sorry! Alex!”

“Son you better pray she doesn’t die. You got felony assault on a firefighter as it stands. If she dies the charge will be murder.” Said the cop dragging Nick out the door.

“Alex don’t you die on me. Fight dammit!” Michael yelled doing chest compressions and Eric started an IV on her. Adam cut away her shirt to they could shock her.  Michael stopped so Duke could give her two breaths again. 

“Somebody what to tell me what the hell is going on?” asked Chief as Michael started chest compressions again and Eric intubated Alex.

“Um…that was Alex’s ex, Chief.” Said Duke

“Baker 32 to dispatch” said one of the officers. “We have a firefighter down we need EMS here emergency”

“10-4 Baker 32”.

Michael and Adam switched out doing compressions and Michael got ready to shock her heart. The ambulance felt like it was taking forever. They had shocked her twice and were doing compressions when the ambulance finally arrived. They proceeded hook her up to their monitor and were about to shock her again when she got a pulse back. 

“I got a pulse!” yield Duke

“Let’s get her on the cot and in the ambulance.” said one of the medics. they all helped and Michael started to get in the back as well. “No Hart, give us some space to work.” the medic stated putting a hand in his chest to prevent him from getting in the truck.”

‘But..”

“Let us do our Job Michael” stated Coby

He nodded and stepped back. They all stood there and watched the ambulance transported her emergency to the hospital.

“You all get the bag restocked and the entry cleaned up. I will work on calling in relief for you all. I will work if I have to.” said chief.

It took about thirty minutes and Andy had a replacement crew. Himself,  and a few guys from the previous day's shift, Billy Smith, Todd Hulsey, and Ronnie Ball. As soon as they were there, Adam, Eric, and Duke all got into Michael’s truck and they drove to the hospital.

 “Michael slow down, we won’t be any good to Alex if you get us killed on the way there.” said Eric

“Sorry” was all Michael said. They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and all were inside as quick as they could.

“I’m sorry but I cannot allow you back. Only family.” Said the Nurse at the Emergency room desk.

“She has no family we are all she has” pleaded Michael 

The nurse looked a Michael and the guys for a moment “Okay one at a time, and no more than five minutes each. She's in Trauma 1.” 

Michael nodded and made his way back. the rest of the guys sat down in the waiting room. He got the the doors of the trauma room and stopped before going in. She was still unconscious and had a ventilator breathing for her.

“Hey Hart” said Dr. Jim Casey walking over to him “you can go in. We are just waiting for a room to be finished being cleaned in ICU before we send her up.”

“How is she?” he asked quietly as he walked over to her

“I think she is going to be just fine” he smiled “she woke up fighting a little bit ago. We sedated her to let her get some rest. I just want to keep her overnight, maybe longer just to observe her.”

“Good luck with longer, you’ll have to keep her sedated.” he chuckled “stubborn” he said taking her hand and smoothing her hair. “I am hoping to take her off the vent when this round of sedatives wear off.” 

Michael just nodded 

“I will talk to that nurse and let her know that you all can be back here as long as you like. Same when she gets moved upstairs.”

“Thank you”

The doctor left and all Michael could do was look at her. He almost lost her. The tears started to well up.

“Doc tolds us she was going to be okay.” said Eric walking up behind Michael. “Woke up fighting”

“Yeah” Michael whispered not looking away from Alex.

“She’ll be okay Michael, she’s a fighter.” said Adam placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nine p.m.

Alex was in a room in the ICU. She was still asleep and on the vent. Michael was still holding on to her hand and was asleep himself. The rest of the guys had headed out to get something to eat. Alex slowly started to wake up. She felt someone holding her hand so she squeezed it. Michael sat up “I’m here Alex” Her eyes fluttered open and Michael smiled “Welcome back, we thought we lost you there for a moment.” She started to talk then panicked when she couldn’t. “Hey, Hey calm down, you're still on a vent let me get the nurse” Michael pushed to call button to get the nurse.

“May I help you?” came a voice over the intercom

“Yes, she’s awake and panicking with the vent.”

“I’ll be right in.”

“See Alex they are coming, It’s going to be okay.” said Michael. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

The Nurse came in “do you want to have that vent out?” Alex shook her head yes. “Alright.” the nurse unhooked the ventilator and deflated the cuff that kept the tube in her airway. “Help me set her up?” asked the nurse to Michael. He nodded and helped. “Okay now I want you to take a deep breath in and on three I want you to blow as hard as you can, ready?” Alex nodded “One...Two..Three.” Alex did as she was instructed and started to cough and gag as soon as the tube was coming out. Michael rubbed circles on her back.

“Water?” she asked horsley. Michael poured her some water and handed her the cup. 

“I will get the doctor” said the nurse walking out of the room.

Alex handed the now empty cup back to Michael and layed back down. “Thank you.” she whispered “Nick?”

“Jail”

“ALEX!” yelled Duke coming in with the rest of the guys “You’re Awake!”

“Welcome back” said Adam coming up to the other side of her bed

“Hey guys” she smiled and whispered

“How are you feeling?” asked Eric

“Sore and tired, and starving”

“Well we brought plenty of chinese food!” smiled Duke.

“I hope you brought soup because I don’t want her on solids for a few more hours.” stated the doctor walking into the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, tired and hungry. When can I go home?”

“I was wanting to keep you for a few days but Hart informed me I would have to keep you sedated. So I will make a deal with you. You can go home in the morning, under these conditions. You are not to be left alone. If anything feels off you come right back here and You do not go back to work for three weeks.”

“I think I can manage that” she smiled

“We’ll take good care of her” Said Eric

“Alrighty then you can go home in twelve hours. You can have some soup and if you can keep that down, then soft foods then whatever you want to eat.”

“Sure thing doc.” Whispered Alex.

“I am going to get your discharge paperwork done so you can leave in the morning. You all have a good night.” The Doctor left the room and the guys got out food and began to eat. Alex had some soup just like the doctor had ordered. Michael called the chief to update him.

After dinner the rest of the guys left to let Alex get some rest. Alex had told Michael to go get some rest as well be he said he was not going to leave her side.  She slept in the bed as Michael held her hand and slept in the chair next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

   “So you said I could have any room in the house?” she asked

“Yup, anyone you want” he replied opening the front door.

“How about the one next to yours?” she smiled “That way if I need anything I am close to you.”

“Sure”

They made their way up stairs, Michael opened up the door to the bedroom “Sorry it’s nothing fancy, but it’s warm, and…”

“Perfect” she said interrupting him.

“Good, you need help unpacking?”

“Sure, Just feel kinda embarrassed that the guys packed my stuff.”

“Alex we did a code on you, there is nothing to be embarrassed about.”     

    “God, don’t remind me of every one that has seen my tits.” she replied sounding embarrassed. 

   “It was a code, Alex. We weren't looking at your tits.”  as he unzipped her suitcase,    

The first thing Michael saw was a picture of her in a class A uniform with Helen smiling. “That’s a good picture of you two, when was it taken?” he asked setting it on the night stand.

“Thanks, it was taken at graduation. It’s the only picture I have left, Nick destroyed the rest”

Michael hung up her clothes for her. He noticed she had no dresses or skirts. Just jeans, sweats, and uniforms. He wondered if that was by choice of because of Nick. She put away the rest of her things.

“Mike, which bathroom will I be using?”

“Mine. This room shares the master bath.” He said opening the bathroom door. She smiled and set up her things. He leaned on the doorframe and watched her. He was so happy he wondered if he was dreaming. He kept waiting to wake up and her not be there. He had almost lost her yesterday. He noticed a small roman numeral tattoo on her wrist where she normally wore her watch. “What's your tattoo?”

“Oh” she looked down at it “it’s my class number. All the classes get it. They usually all go together, the guys did they didn’t tell me when so I went by myself.”

      “Fire guys have been asses to you haven’t they?”

      “Yea, guys in general have. I guess we had better start cooking Mike.”

“No rush Alex we usually eat dinner not lunch, we have time.’

“Oh”

“Tell you what. The only thing that needs to be done right now is the turkey. I will get that started, you get a bubble bath, relax and I will be back up in a minute.”

Alex drew a hot bubble bath and got settled in. it wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door.

“Alex? You okay?”

“Yes Michael, can you  come in. There are enough bubbles you won’t see anything…..again. I need to talk to you” 

Michael opened up the door and walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the tub. “What’s up?”

“I almost died yesterday. It made me realize that life is too short not to be happy.” She took his hand. “Michael, I do have feelings for you. I just have worked so hard beating every stereotype that is out there for women in....”

“It’s okay I understand” he interrupted starting to get up.

“Please let me finish.” she grabbed his arm stopping him

“Sorry” he sat back down

“I didn’t want to get the label of sleeping my way on, with my captain of all things, but tell you what I can keep a secret if you can.” she smiled then pulled him into the tub with her.

Whoa!” he yelled as he hit the water.  She kissed him and then they both started laughing. He kissed her “Never a dull moment with you.” 

“Nope”

“Good” he kissed her again

“Hey guys we’re here!” yelled Duke walking in down stairs

“Be down in a minute” said Michael getting up out of the tub. As he took off his shirt off and rung it out over the tub he heard someone come up the stairs “Don’t come in here!” yelled Michael.

“Why?” asked Duke’s voice coming from Michael’s room 

“Because I said so” replied Michael,throwing his shirt over the side of the shower enclosure to dry and not noticing that Duke had entered the room.

“Get out Duke!” said Alex throwing a sponge at Duke and trying to sink down in the tub more.

“Oh Shit!” said Duke shutting his eyes and walking back into Michael’s room “Sorry Alex”

Michael got up and shut the door to the bathroom without saying a word. Michael started to take off his jeans “He has got to learn to listen.”

“He looks up to you.” Alex said noticing the scars on his legs

“What makes you say that?” asked Michael wringing out his jeans “I’m  their captain.”

“Michael, they all do. Him, Eric, and Adam.”  As Michael dried off “It’s more than you just being a captain, the normal fire service family thing. It’s hard to explain.”

“We have been through a lot together” he wrapped a towel around his waist, took off his boxers, and sat back down on the edge of the tub. “When we lost Mason, he was Duke’s brother, it brought us together. Mason was our captain. I was on the nozzle and he was backing me up, we got separated, I made it out, he didn’t. It was Thanksgiving, that’s why we always get together today.” His legs started to hurt thinking of that day. He kissed her “Take your time Alex, I’m going to get dressed and apologize to Duke.”

“Okay I’ll be down in a bit” she replied

Michael walked out of the bathroom into his room. Duke was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Michael I…”

“Duke, no I’m sorry. It’s a rough day”

“I know, I was there too. He was my big brother”

“You’d think after two years my legs would quit hurting.”

“They still bother you?”

“Only when I think about it. So I believe today will be painful in more ways than one.”

“You know it’s not your fault Michael.”

“I could have saved him”

   “No you couldn’t and you know it. That spot in the floor gave away a second before that room flashed over. There was nothing you could have done.” Duke said putting his hand on his shoulder “ You know I don’t blame you right?”

  “Yeah”

 “Good. Now get dressed and get your butt down stairs, we’ve got food to cook, football to watch, and beer to drink.”

Michael took a deep breath “Alright I’ll be down in a bit.”

Duke headed down stairs and Michael sat down on his bed and looked at an old photo album with fire department pictures, then got dressed and headed down stairs as well. They guys were watching football on the big screen and Alex was at the island making pie crusts.

“Alex how did you get down here so fast? I thought I told you to relax.”

“Michael it’s been an hour.”

“Oh, you need any help?”

“Naw thanks. Just gotta let this dough chill for a bit.” She said putting the dough in the refrigerator. Michael started to clean the flour off the countertop “You okay Alex?”

“Yes why?”

“You seem like something is bothering you.”

“It’s just hard, Helen gone, and no family, almost dieing”

“Alex you have me” he said wrapping his arms around her waist. “And you’ve got three, pain in the ass sometimes, but all around good guys, brothers for life in there.” He said wiping some flour off her check and motioning towards the living room, they were cheering at the game. “They care about you more than you know. Yesterday we were all terrified we were going to lose you”

“As Duke said before you’re stuck with me now!” they both smiled and she kissed him quickly before the guys saw.

“Hey Alex I parked you bike in the garage” Said Eric walking into the kitchen to get another beer.

     “Thanks”

“How are you feeling?”

  “Sore, but that means I’m alive right?”

   He hugged her “Yes it does” he let go and held her arms length “Don’t you scare me like that again.” he tried to keep a straight face but laughed as soon as she smiled.  

“I’ll do my best.”

“By the way you bike rides amazing.”

“Thanks. And thank you for bringing it over in this cold.”

“Not a problem”

“Eric, Games back on!” Yelled Adam

    “Comming!’’ yelled Eric as he made his way back to the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was one o’clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep in their own rooms when Alex heard something that woke her up.

“No!” it was Michael yelling. She quickly got out of bed and ran to him. “Mason! The fire's too hot we need to bail out!” he was having a nightmare “Oh God help me! I’m on fire!” she turned on the lamp on his nightstand and sat down on the bed “Dammit it hurts!” Someone help me!”

“Mike wake up” she said shaking him “You’re having a bad dream”

‘NO!” he yelled sitting straight upright. He started to vomit. Alex had noticed a waste basket by the bed. She grabbed it and placed it in front of him. She quickly ran to the bathroom, wetted a washcloth with cool water and went back to him. She placed the washcloth on the back of his neck and put the waste basket back on the floor. He was shaking and wringing wet with sweat. She took him in her arms “Shush…it’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here, it was just a bad dream.”

“No, it wasn’t” he replied shakily “It was a memory” he took a drink of water from a water bottle on his night stand “From the night Mason died.”

“You said something about being on fire”

He nodded yes and took the washcloth off his neck and wiped off his face. He took a deep breath “It was two years ago. We were dispatched to a structure fire. We got on scene. It was what we thought was a one story house. It came in as a dryer fire. I was on the nozzle and Mason was backing me up. We entered the house, made it halfway through the house, but something wasn’t right, it was way too hot. The next thing I know I’m falling through the floor and landed in what I thought at the time was water; it turned out to be diesel. I look up at the hole I had fallen through and all I saw was fire. The room had flashed. I head Mason yelling to get out. I looked around and due to the heat I could see the diesel start to light. I then saw a back door out at the top of a flight of steps.Eric and Adam had forced the door and were yelling at me to hurry. I got on the second step when I heard the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard. I turned to see Mason on fire fall through the floor I knew as soon as he hit the diesel, it would light and I’d be dead. I ran up the stairs I had five to go when he hit the fuel and it sounded like a bomb went off. Flames engulfed me and my saturated bunker pants caught. Adam and Eric put me out as quickly as they could but I still got burned…bad. It was ruled an arson fire.”

“The scars on your legs.”

‘Yes. The pain was so intense I passed out. I woke up two days later in the burn ward. Everyone traded shifts with Adam, Eric, and Duke to help with my mom and so I would never be alone. Melissa took one look at me in the hospital and said that I was damaged goods that she couldn’t be with someone with scars.”     

“That is stupid” she said taking into him arms again.

“I can still hear him scream for help as he burned to death and there was nothing anyone could do.” He started to cry “I let him down, I ran away to save my own skin. I left him to die.”

“Michael, don’t you ever think that. You just said there was nothing anyone could do. Accidents happen, people die. It’s the shitty truth. If you stayed you’d be dead too.” she hugged him

“Alex will you stay with me?”

“Yes” 

“Nothing sexual, just don’t want to be alone”

        “Just let me turn off the bathroom light” she said standing up, taking the washcloth from Michael, and walking towards the bathroom. She tossed the washcloth on the counter and turned out the light. As she made her way back to him she noticed how pale he looked. She laid down next to him and he turned out the light and laid down. She placed her head on his shoulder and he held her.

       ‘Sorry i’m all sweaty.” he said as she place her head on his shoulder.

  “It’s okay, go back to sleep.” she yawned.

Michael was still a little bit shaky but felt safe enough with her in his arms to go to sleep.

In the morning…

Alex heard her phone ringing. She got up, trying not to disturb Michael, and got her phone “Hel…Hello?” she asked half asleep

“Alex?” asked a male voice.

“Speaking” she yawned

“I just wanna say sorry.”

“Who is this?”

“Gunn.”

“What the hell?!”

“Alex, please don’t hang up”

“You have thirty seconds.”

“I want to say sorry for trying to kill you by leaving you in that fire. You had every right to kick my ass. I had been drinking that day and never should have been on that run, and I wanna say sorry for killing Helen. She was a good woman. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I have a problem and I know that now. I’m sorry.”

“Gunn I can’t just up and forgive you.”

“I understand, I hope someday you can. I also wanted to tell you that I paid to send Helen home.”

“Tyler I…”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“Thank you.”

“I have to go, Alex, again I’m sorry.”

The phone went dead. Alex hooked her phone up to the charger. Six A.M. was on the alarm clock. She went back to Michael’s room and carefully laid back down.

“Who was that?” whispered Michael with his eyes closed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Gunn”

“What the hell did he want?”

“To say sorry and that he paid to send Helen home.”

“Wow”

“Yeah”

“What time is it?”

“Six A.M.” she said yawing

“Are you still wanting to clean out Helen’s apartment?”

“Yeah, but can we lay here for just a little bit longer?”

“Anything you want.”

As he laid on his back with her head on his shoulder and he was playing with her hair as she slept, his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. to see if he could ignore it or had to answer it. It was chief.

“Yes Sir?”

“Hart I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No sir, what’s up?”

“I need to get ahold of Alex it’s important. I tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. Did she spend Thanksgiving with you guys?”

“Yes, she is asleep in one of the guest rooms. You want me to wake her?”

“As much as I don’t want to, yes this is that important.”

“Okay Chief” Michael woke up Alex “Alex, its chief.”

“Uh?...What?” she asked waking up. Michael handed her his cell phone “Chief?”

“Sorry for having to wake you Alex”

“It’s alright Chief, what’s going on?” she yawned

“A couple of things, first your old landlord called and wanted to know where to send all of Helen’s things. He has them all boxed up and is going to ship them at no charge.”

“Oh, I’ll call him and give him Helens parent’s address.”

“Second, Nick made bail, he came by the station looking for you, Daniels told him you were staying at the hotel. You may want to stay at Michael’s house for a while for your safety.”

“Yes sir,” she sighed “thank you for letting me know.”

“Any time Green, any time. Have a good weekend. Oh and glad you’re alright”

“Thanks, You to Chief.” And she hung up the phone “Nick made bail” she said handing Michael the phone “He’s looking for me, chief suggested I stay here.” 

“Well now we have an excuse to ride to and from work together” he said looking in her eyes. “You are the most beautiful, smart, strong, funny, and amazing women I have ever known” he said kissing her forehead.  She kissed him and started to pull his t-shirt off, to reveal a well-built rock hard upper body and abs.  He took off her shirt and  she took hair down letting it flow down her back. “You are even more beautiful with your hair down.”

“He kissed her again slowly moving to her neck, she moaned with pleasure.  She could feel his manhood pulsating and getting hard against her thigh.  She rolled on top of him smiling. She staring at his neck kissed him down his chest then to his stomach to the top of his sweat pants he had slept in.

He rolled on top of her again and while kissing her he took off her shorts to reveal black satin lace boy shorts “Perfect” he smiled.  She helped him take his pants off revealing his manhood fully erect. .“Alex, are you sure you want to do this?  I don’t want to rush you.” He asked wiping the hair out of her eyes.

“I have never been more sure about anything Michael” she said placing her hand on his cheek.

“Call me Mike, like you did in the bar that night.” he nuzzled her neck

She Smiled “Alright Mike” and he kissed her.  Without her noticing he undid her bra and took it off her.  He then noticed the bruise on her chest from the CPR he had to do on her.  He carefully slid his hand down her chest and pulled her panties off.  He got completely on top of her.

“Tell me if I hurt you Alex”

“You won’t hurt me Mike” She smiled and pulled him tight to her and kissed him.  

He slowly inched his way into her; she moaned and slightly arched her back.  He continued until her warm tightness completely surrounded him. “Damn Alex you feel good.I’m sorry if this isn’t good it’s been a while” 

     “It’s okay it’s been awhile for me too.”

     He started at a slow pace, she helped him by lifting her hips in time with him. He quickly sped up. As she climaxed she dug her nails into his back and raked them down it and bit his shoulder to keep from screaming.

“Fuck!” he said trying not to yell

“Sorry” she said out of breath.

“It’s okay, I kinda liked it” he said kissing her forehead and then laid on his side facing her. “From the moment I first saw you run by the station I fell in love”

    “Me too” she smiled and stood back up “The first time I saw you that is”

Then he felt something drip down his back “What was that?”

“What was what?” she asked sitting up

“I don’t know I felt something drip down my back, and it didn’t feel like sweat.”

“Let me look” she said pulling him towards her “Oh my, Mike I scratched the piss out of your back, you’re bleeding” she said standing up and wrapping the sheet around her “Just lay on your stomach and I’ll take care of you.” She walked into the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and a bottle of peroxide and walked back to him and sat back down on the bed to tend to him.

“This may hurt a little”

“It’s alright I can take it”

She proceeded to clean the scratches that she had made on his back, blowing on them when the peroxide bubbled to try to alleviate some pain. She was just about done when all of a sudden the door swung open, it was Duke.

“Michael where are your cake pans?”

DAMNIT DUKE DON’T YOU EVER KNOCK!” Michael yelled sitting up trying shield Alex accidentally knocking her off the bed and into the floor.

“Whoa!” said Alex hitting the floor

“Shit, sorry Alex”

“Damn! Sorry guys” said Duke starting to shut the door.

“Oh no you don’t Duke Thomas Howard get your ass in here!” Michael yelled pulling on his sweatpants. As Duke came back in “Shut the door and sit down.”

“Yes Sir”

Alex got up and went into the bathroom to put away the peroxide and to dispose of the blood stained washcloth in the hamper. As she sat back down on the edge of the bed Michael started to talk to Duke.

“Duke we have been over this, if a door is shut you knock.”

“Yes Hart I forgot”

Michael sat on the edge of the bed next to Alex “Duke, you know I love you like a brother, we have known each other since you were born, we have been through a lot of shit together, and I also know you can’t keep a secret to save your life, but I, we, need you to keep quiet on this one, if not all three of us will lose our jobs.”

“I promise I won’t tell guys, and Michael I can keep a secret, I didn’t spill the beans about knowing that Alex was getting hired” said Duke standing up.

“Okay Duke I’ll be in there in a bit.” Said Hart

“Me too Duke”

“I promise I won’t tell about you two, finally, getting together” Duke smiled, walking out and shutting the door.

“How about a shower?” asked Michael kissing her neck.

“Sure” she smiled with a mischievous grin.  She stood up and walked towards the bathroom dropping the sheet on the way.  When she got to the bathroom door she stopped looked over her shoulder winked at him. He got up and quickly followed her.

“Alex, what happened to your back?” asked Michael as she turned on the water in the shower.

“Oh, um, the big scar is from where I fell in the academy and fractured my back in four places.”

“Damn and the smaller ones?”

“Nick” she said as she started to wet her hair “He burned me with cigarettes, cut me poured battery acid on me”

“What the fuck?”

“When I did something he thought was bad he punished me.”

“Oh my God Alex.” He said putting an arm around her. “I would never do anything like that to you, to anyone.”

“He did it to my back because I could hide it.”

“Alex you didn’t deserve that”

“You’re right, but you know what?”

“What?”

“If Nick hadn’t have done what he did, I would have never fled him and come here, and that means I would have never met you” she turned to face him, smiling.

“You’re right.” He said then kissed her. “I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again.”

“You can’t promise that Michael.”

“Okay I promise to do my best not to let anything bad happen to you. By the way, Happy Birthday.”

“I completely forgot today was my birthday” she laughed

“Today is your day, whatever you want to do. This is going to sound completely random, but do you smell bacon?”

She laughed again “Yes”

“Let me see what’s going on” he said pulling on his sweat pants. He headed downstairs and saw the guys in the kitchen. “What are you guys doing?”

“Hey Hart”, said Eric looking up from a cookbook “We are making breakfast and baking Alex a birthday cake.”

“Awesome” said Michael getting a glass of orange juice.

“We still helping Alex with moving Helen’s stuff?” asked Duke eating a piece of bacon.

“No actually, the landlord took care of it.”

“Oh, okay” said Duke

“So what’s on the agenda today?” asked Adam

“I figured we show her the town, go ice skating, snowboarding, a movie, I dunno, whatever she wants to do.”

“Sounds good Michael.” Said Adam.

“When will the cake be ready?” asked Michael starting to fix a plate of food.

“Oh, we haven’t started yet.” Said Eric not looking up from the cookbook.

“Dude, you just wanna buy her one?” asked Duke

“No, how hard can it be?”

“Wow Hart you’re in a good mood” said Duke Eating a bite of eggs.

“Hart I know that look” said Adam getting up off the stool at the island looking at him suspiciously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” said Michael finishing fixing his plate

“Hart spill the beans” said Adam following him back to the island.

“Nothing to spill Adam” said Michael sitting down on a stool; Adam sat down next to him and took his plate away “If you value your life you will give me that back.”

“I’ll give it back when you tell me why you’re so happy and hungry”

“I’m happy Alex is alive.”

“And you too finally hooked up” said Duke what he thought was quietly.

“DUKE!” yelled Hart “Really?”

“Sorry Michael” Duke replied trying to hide behind Eric

Both Adam and Eric just stared at him with their mouths open, the piece of pancake Eric and just bitten off fell out of his mouth.

“Eric that was gross” Michael said looking at Eric, then turning to Duke “Duke I am going to kick your ass!”

“Michael I’m sorry. I, we are glad you’re finally happy again. You know me once I spill the beans once I’m good.”

Michael took his plate back from Adam “You two don’t know anything, when Alex walks in you act normal.” He said as he took a bit of his pancakes.

“Wha…When?” asked Adam finally speaking

Alex made her way down stairs “So, what’s for breakfast?”

“Bacon, eggs, and pancakes” replied Adam

“Awesome” She smiled.

“They’re not Hart’s omelets, but we figured we’d let him sleep” said Duke placing a plate in front of her and Michael set a cup of coffee in front of her as well.

“Looks good, thanks guys”

“Eric you okay?” she asked taking a piece bacon off her plate.

“Um, oh, yeah” he said finally closing his mouth

“So what was all that banging we heard a little while ago?” Adam asked playfully

“Um….I don’t know Adam” Michael replied shooting him the ‘shut the hell up’ look.

Alex looked up and saw Adam, Eric, and Duke all staring at her and smiling “DAMMIT! Duke you told didn’t you?!”

“It was an accident, sorry Alex please don’t kill me” he said backing away from the island as she stood up.

“Run” she smiled

“AAHHHH!!!!” Duke yelled as he ran out the side door she chased after him in the snow and the rest of the guys chased her.  She was about to reach him when the both of them stepped on a piece of ice and fell in unison.

“Oh damn” said Eric stopping

“Sheesh” said Adam

“Yikes” Michael cringed

Alex and Duke Hit the ground and started laughing and so did the rest of the guys.

“Alright Duke we’re even, karma called that one” said Alex standing up and helping Duke up.

“Thanks Alex” Replied Duke Laughing.

“I do believe that was the funniest thing I have ever seen” said Adam laughing, and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“Oh guys, Nick made bail.” said Alex

“What the hell?” asked Adam

“Why did they even allow bail?” asked Eric

“Because of his family” said Alex as they sat back down inside “You guys ever heard of Method Communications?”

“Yeah, that’s who makes our radios” said Duke

“His family owns it” replied Alex sitting down at the island “They have a lot of money and in their eyes Nick is a good little boy and doesn’t do anything wrong. So I’m glad the security cameras caught what he did.”

“Happy Birthday Alex” said Duke changing the subject.

“Thanks” she smiled 

“So what do you want to do today?” asked Michael.

“I dunno” she shrugged “I’ve never been snowboarding. Can you teach me?”

“Sure” he replied putting an arm around her. “Guys I’ve got all that spare gear in the basement if you wanna go to.”

“Sweet” said Duke

“Yes please!” said Adam

“Only if Alex wants us to go” said Eric

“Of course I want you to go!” said Alex getting up and putting her dishes in the dishwasher.

“Well let’s get dressed” said Eric finishing cleaning up from breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Chapter Ten**

 “Okay Alex I’m Going to let you go this time. One…”

“What?!”

“Two”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Three” he smiled and let go. She kept her balance and made it down the hill. Michael wasn’t far behind “Great job babe” he smiled and hugged her “Oh it is okay to call you babe?”

“Yes, Mike it’s alright” she smiled “As long as we’re not at the station” she replied kissing him.

“Good you wanna go again?”

“Sure but can we go to a little bigger hill? These little kids are showing me up. If i'm going to fall at least I won’t have the little kids laughing at me”

He laughed “Let’s go join the guys”

They took the lift up the mountain and saw Eric, Adam, and Duke talking to three women.

“You three staying out of trouble?” said Alex walking up with Michael behind her.

“As always” smiled Duke

“How the snowboarding lesson go?” asked Eric

“Good, Michael is an excellent teacher.” Smiled Alex “Ready to tackle something bigger than the bunny slopes”

“Good” said Eric

“Aren’t you that new female firefighter?” asked the blonde next to Eric.

“Yes, Hi, I’m Alex” she said extending her hand.

She ignored Alex’s hand “Come on girls, let’s let the boys play” said the blond snidely looking Alex up and down.

After they were out of earshot “Can we say bitch? I don’t think I will be calling her.” Said Eric putting his goggles on. 

    “You wouldn’t have called her anyway” Said Adam teasing him.

     “Last one down buys a round for the rest” said Eric starting down the hill ignoring Adam

“Hey no fair!” yelled Duke and Adam starting to follow.

“Alex you don’t have to rush”

“What are you talking about? See you at the bottom” she smiled and took off, Michael followed. 

     Michael was the last one down “Alright let's head to the lodge and warm up”

  “Hey Hart you know you don’t have to buy, I was just trying to change the subject. I’m getting tired of Adam’s matchmaking”

     “It’s okay, I don’t care. You know he won't stop till he gets his way.” stated Michael unclipping his boots from his board.

   “I know, but I’m just not ready for the rest of the department to know. Those guys are brutal. I trust you.” 

   “Alright Eric.” said Michael as he patted him on the back as they walked in the lodge. Duke, Adam and Alex were sitting next to the fireplace drinking their beers.

“About time you two join us.” smiled Alex as they sat down and she handed Michael a beer.

   “You guys just open a tab?” Michael asked taking a drink

“Sure did.” replied Duke as he opened his soda and Alex put her feet on Michael’s lap

   “ Eric, what about that redhead over there by the bar?” asked Adam

   “Adam will you just drop it, please.”

   Ignoring him “I'm going to go give her your number” he said standing up.

  “Adam, No.” said Eric starting to panic and grabbing Adam’s arm.

   “Oh come on, what are you afraid of?” he asked sitting back down “Rejection?”

  “No”

  “Then what is it?”

  “She’s not my type.” he replied quietly

  “Okay then what about the brunette talking to her friends on the landing above the hallway.”

 “No”

 “Alright then, tell me your type and i will find the perfect girl.”

  “No Adam, why don’t you find one for Duke, or better yet, yourself.”

   “Because for the last six years you have not dated anyone since you broke up with Heather. You're worse than Michael.”

    “I have my reasons Miller, so just leave me alone.” said Eric as he got up.

   “Adam. just drop it okay? He clearly has reasons and it’s my birthday and I don't want anyone to be upset today.”

  “No”

 “Why?” asked Alex

  Eric sighed and turned back around to face Adam “You’re never going to drop this are you?”

 “No I’m not, so tell me the reason, you never go on any of the dates I set up for you, or call back any of the women that call you.”

 “Adam, I’m gay okay? I just didn’t want everyone to know because I know the rest of the department. They would do everything in their power to get me thrown off. I love this job and I don’t want to lose it. I mean look how they are towards Alex.”

   Adam and Duke stared at him in disbelief. Alex got up and hugged him “I am so proud of you. That took a lot of guts to say, even if it was basically pried from you.” she eyed Adam. “I won’t tell anyone”

  “Thank you Alex. I feel so much better. That I don’t have to hide it from you guys any more.”

 “Well I feel like an ass” replied Adam as he slumped in his seat

“ I forgive you Adam, now will you stop trying to set me up?”

“Yeah, well with women anyway” and everyone laughed, including Eric

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

“Spaulding, Green I want you on attack line, Green at the nozzle.” said Michael giving orders to everyone. They were on scene of a fire at a furniture store. She noticed the grimace on Jack’s face when Michael assigned them together. Heavy smoke was showing from the back of the building. The line was charged. Alex looked back at Jack “Spaulding, you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go” he replied patting her in the back, hard, to see if she would say ‘ow’.

They crawled in dragging the hose, Jack also carried the irons, a flat head axe and a halligan tool. It was quiet except for their breathing and the search teams in the building looking for people. The distinctive popping sound of a working fire could be heard in the distance. As they went deeper in through the thick smoke they saw a faint orange glow. They waited till they saw the flames. Alex replied starting to flow water. Jack actually helped her  _ Thank God _ . They had gotten the flames out and were about to radio command when the building start to creak and moan. They looked at each other, without saying a word they both knew they had to get out but before they could move the roof collapsed. They didn’t even have time to take cover. When everything stopped moving, she checked herself over,  _ Helmet-check, mask-check, air, _ she breathed in and checked her gauges  _ check _ .  She didn’t feel any pain so nothing broken. Next priority, Jack “Spaulding!” he just moaned, “Where are you?” he just moaned again. She felt around and soon found his hand. “Jack, you okay?” this time no answer.

The roof had collapsed on him,  _ shit,  _ “Interior attack to command”

“Go for command.”

“Mayday, mayday, mayday, firefighter down. The roof has collapsed pinning Spaulding, we are in the back office where the fire was. Activating pass alarm and attempting to clear debris.”

“Ten-four Green we are going to get you some help, are you hurt?”

“Negative command.”

“Ten-four, break, back-up  team?”

“Command, ready to go in.” said Billy

“Proceed with rescue”

“Ten-four, proceeding with rescue.”

As Alex started to clear debris her left wrist started to hurt, but she had to free Jack. “Jack, you with me?”

“Yeah” he moaned.

“I’m are going to get you out” she said using the axe Jack had brought in to cut the last piece of the debris away.

“I think my leg is broken.” he replied as the fire flared back up.

     “Jack I’ve got to put your waist strap for your airpack between your legs so I can get you out, it’s going to be uncomfortable but I gotta get you out of here.” she explained as she worked on the task. Keeping the axe in her right hand and grabbing the shoulder straps of Jack’s air pack with her left hand, and started to drag him “AHH!!” she yelled,  _ okay that’s not going to work, _ she dropped the axe and drug Jack with her right hand. Half way through the store she ran into Billy Smith.

“Green is that you?” asked Billy.

“Yeah, I’ve got Spaulding.”

“You drug him all the way?” asked Ronnie surprised.

“Had to get him out”

“We got it from here” said Billy.

Billy and Ronnie took over for Alex. She followed them out. Billy and Ronnie carried Jack to the ambulance and Alex started to take her air pack off and Michael started to walk over towards her. She moved her left wrist again “Dammit” she mumbled under her breath.

“Alex you alright?”

“No, I think my wrist is broken” she said with tears starting to well up

Michael helped her get her glove off.

“Ouch”

“Alex ride in the ambulance with Jack, get checked out.”

“Hart I…”

He got closer to her “Please?”

“Alright”

They both walked over to the ambulance. Michael opened the door. The paramedics were immobilizing Jack as a precaution.

“Hey guys got another one for you, possible broken left wrist.” Said Michael helping Alex in the ambulance. He noticed some blood in her hairline near her forehead. “Alex you’re bleeding”

She touched her forehead then looked at her hand “Oh, I am”

“Hart we’ll take good care of them” said Coby.

“Thanks guys, Green we’ll be at the hospital soon.”

“Thanks” she looked in his eyes, and smiled. She could see the worry in his eyes that he couldn’t express. The worry that was more then he would have for just one of his firefighters, it was for her. He shut the door and Alex sat down on the bench next to the cot. Coby placed some gauze on the cut on her head and told her to hold it there. As the ambulance started to move Coby checked her wrist and put a splint on it and went back to assessing Jack.

“Is he going to be okay?” asked Alex

“I’m pretty sure, just banged up. Glad to see you doing so well after you were attacked”

“Thanks for help saving me”

“You’re welcome”

When Jack heard Alex’s voice he opened up his eyes “Alex is that you?”

“Yes Jack.”

He grabbed her bunker pant leg and she leaned over him.

“Thanks for saving my ass. I know I’ve been pretty nasty to you. You could have left me.”

“Hey, Jack, it’s okay, I would never leave you, any of you guys, family remember?”

“Alex, I’d fight fire with you anytime” he let go of her bunker pants and she leaned back.  _ Earned a little more respect today, but damn I’m starting to hurt. _ When they got to the hospital, they wheeled Jack into one room and her in another.

A couple of hours later she had a brace on her left wrist and was getting the cut on her head sewn up.

“Alex?” Michael knocked on the door.

“Yeah, come in.”

He opened the door and walked in “You okay?”

“Yeah, sprained wrist, bumps and bruises, and a nice lac to my head.” She pointed to the cut that the doctor was sewing up. “How’s Jack?”

“Broken right tib-fib, broken right collarbone with separated shoulder, cuts, bruises, and a concussion.”

“Damn”

“You saved his life” he said taking her hand.

“All done I’ll get your discharge orders” said the doctor taking off his gloves and walking out of the room.

Michael made sure the doctor was out of the room and he kissed her “I’m so glad you’re alright”

“Michael sit down” she said patting the bed. He sat down and she took his hand in hers. She took a deep breath “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened and he smiled “Are you sure?”

“Yes Mike, it was some of the blood work they had to do.”

“How far along?”

“They don’t know yet I have to make an appointment for an ultrasound.”

“I’m going to be a dad” he smiled with tears in his eyes and put his free hand on her belly.

“Mike we need to keep this between us.”

“Of course.” he replied calming down, wondering why she was not excited.

The doctor walked back in and Michael quickly stood up. “Well Ms. Green, you’re free to go. Your wrist is only sprained so take it easy for a couple of days and come back in two weeks to get your stitches out. Oh and here is that number for..you know” the doctor didn't want to say anything about her pregnancy in front of her captain since he didn't know who all she wanted to know

“Thanks” said Alex taking the paperwork from the doc “When can I go back to work?”

“One week”

“Yes sir, thank you”

The doctor smiled and walked out. Alex stood up and grabbed her bunker coat.

“Alex we’ll ride on the engine to the station so you can get your stuff and I’ll take you home in the pick-up.”

“ALEX!” yelled Duke running up and giving her a hug “I’m glad you’re okay”

“We just saw Jack” said Eric “He seems in good spirits”

“How long you off duty?” asked Adam.

“A week” she replied opening the truck door.

“That’s not too bad.” Said Eric.

“Was Spaulding an ass on the way to the hospital?” asked Adam

“No, actually he wasn’t” she smiled.”He even thanked me”

“That’s a shocker.” Said Eric.

They all climbed in the truck and headed back to the station. Once they got back Alex gathered her things and Michael took her home.

“Babe, anything wrong?”

“No, just tired” she said yawning “I think I will fix a sandwich and hit the hay, even though it’s only four in the afternoon.”

“You’ve had a big day Alex, rest okay?” said Michael pulling in the driveway. They both got out and he carried her bag in “Alex I have to get back. Sleep well and I will see you in the morning” he took her in his arms.

“Stay safe Mike”

“I will” he kissed her “Eat and rest” he placed his hand on her belly and she placed her hands on top of his “The both of you”

She smiled, he kissed her cheek and headed back to the station. Alex changed into a pair of his sweats, fixed a sandwich, settled on the couch and turned on the TV.

Michael got back to the station and walked into the kitchen “Smells good what’s for dinner?”

“Lasagna, garlic bread, and salad.” Said Adam

“Guys, I’m going to ask Alex to marry me” said Michael sitting down at the island.

“Whoa, that’s a big step to take so soon. Are you sure?” asked Eric

     “You knocked her up already?” Joked Adam 

   “Yes I’m sure, and no I didn’t knock her up. Don’t tell a soul, I know you two can keep a secret”

“Hart you can trust us. You need help ring shopping?” asked Eric taking the lasagna out of the oven.

“Maybe I’ll let you know.”

“So we keeping this from Duke?” asked Adam.

“For right now, when it gets closer to time we’ll let him in on it. By the way where is he?”

“Shower” replied Adam.

“Michael you know you are taking a big risk doing this right?” said Eric getting up and fixing a plate.

“I know, but I love her Eric, she’s worth it.”

In the morning on his way home he picked up a bouquet of flowers. He got home, placed them in a vase and headed up to her room, but she wasn’t there. The bed hadn’t been slept in. A moment of panic set in,  _ Silly idiot check your room, _ he cut through the bathroom, sure enough there she was. He sat the vase on the nightstand next to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned in and brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled. She noticed the flowers “Mike they’re beautiful”

“You’re welcome, I didn’t know what you liked so I just got a mix. You hungry?”

“Starving” she said stretching.

“What do you want?”

“Omelets?” she smiled.

“Sure.” He stood up “You sleep okay?”

“Out like a light” she replied turning the covers over and sitting up. He noticed she was in his sweats.

“You look beautiful”

“You’re funny”

“I’m being honest Alex” he replied as she stood up “You are beautiful weather you are in my sweats, a station uniform, or dressed up.” He took her in his arms.

“Michael, I love you.” She kissed him.

“I love you too” he laid her down on the bed again. “You make me so happy”

She smiled then kissed him bending her knee upward along his body to allow him to get closer to her. As they kissed Michael slid his hand down to her hip. Her eyes shot open, he noticed that she had stopped kissing him “What’s wrong Alex?” he looked at her he could tell she wasn’t feeling well. He got off of her and she ran to the bathroom and vomited. “Morning sickness?” he asked standing at the door.

“Yeah” she replied flushing the toilet “How are we going to keep this a secret Mike?”

“We’ll figure something out”

“Mike, eventually I’m going to get bigger.” sounding frustrated

“Alex, we will figure something out, I promise. When the time comes If you want to go back to the line I will come off it.”

“You would give up your career on the line for me?”

   “Yes I would. Anything to make you happy. I can teach at the state academy.” he kissed her “Now you still hungry?”

   “Yes, starving” she smiled.

“Good” he made his way back to the bedroom and started to make the bed, Alex was helping when Michael’s phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller I.D. “Hello?” A frustrated look came across his face “You think you can just walk back into my life?...You were the one who walked out…Told me I was damaged goods…Don’t you ever threaten Alex again…Melissa you need to lose my number and never call me again.” He hung up.

“Wow.”

“She hasn’t spoken to me since that day in the hospital”

“What did she want?”

“An interview. She heard a female was on the department and said if I didn’t get you to give her an interview she would make it that you were sleeping your way on”

“Great”

“She’s like that Alex. Don’t worry about her. She is full of empty threats, now let’s get some omelets” He said kissing her forehead. As they made there was down stairs “Alex what do you want for Christmas?”

“Oh I don’t know, how about you?”

“I already got my Christmas present babe” he smiled.

“I just wish we weren’t working.”

“But we will be together, and it will be your first shift back, Christmas Eve”

“True” she smiled “Now, pregnant lady is hungry.”

“Food coming right up” he said putting a skillet on the stove.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

  “Alex!” yelled Duke as she walked into the bay “Welcome back”

   “Thanks” she smiled as Duke hugged her.

“How are you feeling?” asked Eric

“Good, Glad to be back at work”

“We’re glad to have you back, we had Hulsey while you were gone” said Adam

“He’s not that bad” said Michael

“Yeah, but he’s no Alex, and his cooking is a little scary” replied Adam making a face, everyone laughed.

“So I take it I’m cooking tonight?”

“Please” the guys said in unison.

“Okay” she laughed “How about Meatloaf and Mashed potatoes?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Said Michael “Well let’s get gear staged, and trucks checked so we can get food.”

“Green to my office” Chief’s voice came over the intercom.

“OOOO…you in trouble” joked Adam.

“Ha ha very funny” she smiled. She made her way to chief’s office, she knocked on his door.

“Come in” she opened the door and saw Andy and a woman she didn’t know“shut the door and have a seat”

_ Not good. _ She thought as she sat down.

“Alex this is Amanda Rich she is with HR. Is there anything you want to tell me?”

_ Shit if I lie I’m screwed, but, then again I don’t know what he knows. _ “Sir?”

“I have your medical report from the hospital, you’re pregnant.”

“I thought matters like that were private” she said getting defensive.

“Ms. Green we just want to make sure you are alright.”

  “I want to make sure none of these guys have hurt you. I know how they are especially Daniels.”

“I’m fine sir. No one has hurt me”

He studied her for a moment “Alex, just let me know if you need anything and when you need time off we will work it out”

“Thank you sir” she said standing up.

“That will be all.”

She nodded and left the room. She headed towards Michael’s office. He had made her bed and was at his desk working on the computer. She shut the door.

“Everything okay?” he asked turning around in his chair.

“He knows”

“Knows what?” he asked standing up.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Does he know…” he pointed to himself

“No Mike”  
“How did he find out?”

“Hospital report.”

“Damnit” he ran a hand through his hair

“He’s cool with it. He said he would work with me on time off.”

“Maybe we should come clean with him”

“Mike I…” she was interrupted by the bell and dispatch coming over the radio.

“Engine 12 respond to fire alarm at 1410 Applewood court.”

Everyone geared up and got on the truck.

“Engine 12 to dispatch” said Michael on the radio.

“Engine 12”

“Engine 12 is responding”

“Engine 12 is responding to 1410,for a fire alarm at eight o’clock”

“This address sounds familiar.” said Adam getting his air pack on.

“This isn’t that old mental hospital is it?” asked Eric.

“Yup” said Michael

“Isn’t it abandoned?” asked Duke

“Yeah supposed to be” replied Michael “Power was supposed to be cut last year when those kids got hurt”

“Then why is the alarm going off?” asked Alex

“Good question, guess we’ll find out.” Said Michael as they pulled up the drive “Engine 12 to dispatch”

“Engine 12”

“Engine 12 is on scene, we have a multi-story hospital nothing showing at this time. This will be Applewood court command.

“Engine 12 on scene, Applewood court command at eight o-five.”

Everyone got out of the truck “Damn this place is creepy.” Said Alex with a shudder.

“Alex, Adam, Duke, go check out the alarm panel.” Said Michael standing at the front of the truck.

“Ladies first” smiled Duke

“Ha, ha very funny” said Alex “you first I don’t know where the alarm panel is”

“Good point, well follow me” said Duke walking in and turning on the flashlight on his helmet. Alex and Adam did the same “Guys watch your step, floors a little unstable.”

They carefully made their way to the alarm panel. It said system trouble, pull station zone six.

“Damnit” said Adam

“What?” asked Alex.

“The one spot in this whole hospital all of us hate to go” replied Adam “the surgical suite.”

“Interior to command” said Duke on the radio.

“Go ahead”

“Panel says, system trouble, pull station zone six. We are going to go check it out.”

“Ten-four, keep me posted”

“Ten-four command”

“So what’s so bad about the surgical suite?” asked Alex as they made their way up the stairs.

“There was this doctor, Paul Park, he belonged here as a patient. He did experimental surgeries without anesthesia” replied Adam.

“Damn” said Alex.

“From Time to time you can hear screams” said Duke as they arrived at the surgical suite. They could see a pull station had been pulled.

“So who’s going to rest it?” asked Duke as they stood at the door.

“I will, give me the keys” said Alex. Adam handed her the keys.

“Be careful Alex” said Duke

“I will” she said carefully making her way across the room, missing the hole in the tile floor, and reset the alarm. “See guys nothing to be afraid of”

“Good now can we go?” asked Duke.

She started to make her way back across the room when the floor started to give away. She caught herself when her arms were at floor level.

“Alex!” yelled Adam and Duke starting to run toward her.

“STOP!” she yelled “The floor can’t hold all of us.”

They stopped “Alex what do you want us to do?” asked Adam.

“Go to the floor below and get ready to pack me out if I get hurt. I’m going to let myself fall.”

“Alex there has to be another way” said Duke

“Guys I will be alright, just go down stairs and let me know when you’re down there”

“Okay Alex” said Adam. He and Duke slowly and carefully made their way back down stairs.

Alex felt a sharp pain in her belly  _ DAMNIT! _

“We’re down here now what?” asked Duke

“How far to the floor?”

“About ten feet” said Duke.

“Okay, I’m going to slowly lower myself then drop,” she said starting to lower herself. She just about succeeded when she felt that sharp pain in her belly again, causing her to let go “AAHH!!” she yelled as she fell. She hit the floor.

“Alex!” yelled Duke

“You okay?” asked Adam kneeling down next to her.

“Yeah, my wrist just tinged a bit.” She knew it was a lie but her and Michael had agreed to keep her pregnancy a secret for now.

“You hurt anywhere?” asked Adam as he and Duke helped her stand.

“Just my pride, again.” she dusted herself off

“I feel bad for kidding you about this place being haunted” said Duke

“We all had it done to us, well not the falling through the floor but...” said Adam

“Alex don’t get mad but I do believe you are the epitome of the shit magnet.” said Duke

“It’s okay guys. Let’s get the alarm panel reset and get the hell outta here.”

They got the alarm panel reset and headed outside. Michael noticed she was covered in dust.

“Alex what happened?”

“Fell through the floor”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”

He looked at her in disbelief “You sure?”

“Yes”

“Applewood court command to dispatch” he said on the radio.

“Command”

“Command terminated engine 12 is available.”

“Command terminated, engine 12 available at 0845.”

“Let’s stop by the store and get our food” Said Eric as they loaded up the truck.

“Alex when we get back to the station I want you to write an incident report.” said Michael looking back at her.

“Yes Hart, will do.”


End file.
